Les fleurs infernales
by Seri-Kuri Combi
Summary: Seifer doit mener une importante mission a bien, au risque de finir ses jours en prison!Action et aventures au programme ! : SUITE ET FIN !
1. chapitre 1: sinistre journée

**LES FLEURS INFERNALES**

Bonjour ! alors, voici quelques petites précisions sur tout ce qui concerne notre fic ! ben, déjà c'est la première fanfic qu'on fait et qui en fait n'est que la première partie d'une trilogie ! Pour respecter les droits d'auteur on va préciser que les persos et le monde dans lequel se déroule notre fanfic ne nous appartiens pas (mais bon vous le savez déjà ! !) mis à part le Berrier qui est une invention de notre part !

_Sinon que dire de plus, ben que cette fic a pour personnage principale Seifer, qu'elle n'est pas à mettre dans les mains de tout le monde (car il y aura certains passages un peu chaud) et qu'elle n'a pas de tendance Yaoi !_

_Bon ben bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews (è é) !_

Chapitre 1 : Sinistre journée 

C'était une froide matinée à Balamb, ce genre de froid qui glace les mains et engourdis les jambes, peu de pêcheurs étaient sur le quai à travailler, tous préférant rester bien au chaud chez eux, devant la télé ou avec leurs femmes.

Tous, sauf un.

Seifer Almasy.

Ex-Seed, ex-Galbadien et chevalier, ne vivait désormais plus que pour son ambition d'être un excellent pêcheur. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une ambition…Plus de combats, plus de rival , plus d'ennuis, seul, devant sa longue et fine canne à pêche, il conservait malgrès tout des traits durs, une démarche et un raisonnement fiers, orgueil et vanité, et surtout , ce caractère si méprisable qui lui était propre.

Même Fujin et Rajin, ses deux éternels accolytes étaient partis, ou plutôt…exclus du port de Balamb depuis que Seifer avait piqué sa crise, faute de ne faire que les bouffons..ils avaient payé. Le pêcheur les jeta donc loin du port en leur disant bien de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, sinon cela leurs coûterai la vie.

Ce n'étaient que des paroles, ils le savaient bien, mais malgrès tout depuis ce jour, Fujin et Rajin avaient fait leurs bagages et avant de partir, déposèrent une lettre sur le seuil de la porte du bungalow de Seifer, en prétextant qu'ils avaient trouvé du travail dans les grandes plaines d'Esthar en tant que livreur de matériel scientifico-astronomique entre le laboratoire de Lunatic Pandora à Luna Gate et le mausolée d'Esthar.

Depuis ce jour, Seifer était donc seul.

Enfin, il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'il pouvait pêcher et avoir la paix, il était heureux. Ou presque…La vérité c'est qu'ils lui manquaient un peu parfois, après tout, ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble…

Il interrompit ses sombres pensées lorsque son ventre gronda. De ce fait il regarda la grande horloge qui était suspendue au mur de l'hôtel de Balamb. 11h47.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa que son sac à poissons était vide, et que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était là, à se geler et qu'aucune prise ne se présentait à lui. Il réagit vraiment lorsque des gouttes glaciales vinrent s'écraser sur sa nuque nue et sur ses joues déjà rougies par le froid.

et puis merde ! j'irais demain pensa t-il .

Il se releva, rangea son matériel de pêche dans son sac à dos, et partit en direction de son bungalow, qui se situait près de l'entrée de la ville, précisément en face du magazin des locations de voitures. Il marcha donc de sa démarche imposante et rapide jusqu'à se trouver devant la maison des Dincht devant laquelle il cracha.

Alors il apperçut un gros chocobo domestiqué monté d'un jeune homme qui portait un k-way noir et qui avait accroché au cou de la bête deux gros sacs.

ah tiens, le livreur de journaux..

Puis arrivé devant son bungalow, il ouvrit maladroitement la poche de son sac, à la recherches de ses clefs. Pendant ce temps, le livreur de journaux, qui avait déjà lancé des journaux aux maisons voisines, lança un journal en direction du Bungalow du grand blond. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment capté que Seifer se trouvait devant sa porte et lorsque le journal percuta de plein fouet la tête à Seifer, il dit :

« Oh…Pardon, excusez moi ! »

Puis il continua son chemin en sifflotant. Mais, il ne savait pas que Seifer Almasy n'acceptait ce style d'excuses…Car l'ex-Seed qui avait enfin trouvé cette fichue clef qu'il enfonça dans la serrure au même moment ou il fut frappé par un putain de journal se retourna violemment en jetant un regard plus que meurtrier au livreur qui repartait déjà sur son animal dodu, posa son sac et courut en sa direction, il n'avait aucun mal à le rattraper sachant que le chocobo trottait tranquillement et que son maître ne surveillait pas ses arrières.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à proximité du livreur, enfin en face de sa jambe droite, il la prit d'une main ferme et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de sa monture. Le chocobo s'arrêta et le livreur, tout hébété de se retrouver sur un sol mouillé dit :

« Hééé ! ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se pa…. »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase lorsqu'il vit que Seifer plaça avec précaution sa Gunblade sous sa gorge déjà tremblottante et lui enleva sa capuche pour découvrir son visage.

pff….encore un jeune qui vient de Timber…

Puis le dit- Timbois prit la parole d'une voix tremblotante, ce qui au passage amusa le blond.

« Hey ! !…Attendez je suis nouveau, c'est ma première journée de travail...S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal, je m'excuse, vraiment, pour tout à l'heure ! »

Seifer, qui avait maintenant le visage ruisselant de gouttes et ses yeux, à demi clos à cause qu'il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir entièrement à cause de la pluie constante, ainsi que son manteau trempé qui avait prit du poid en plus de ce fait, lança d'un ton tout aussi glacial que la pluie qui les enveloppait :

« - Ne refais plus jamais ça , petit con ! compris ? !

-O…oui monsieur ! Je…je m'excuse ! répondit le livreur. »

Alors l'ex-Seed lâcha sa prise et lui lança à nouveau un regard noir pendant un instant, histoire de lui mettre la pression. Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer _enfin_ chez lui. Il jeta son sac à pêche près du cagibi et balança le journal sur la table à manger. Ensuite, il enleva sa veste grise et ses gants noirs qu'il plaça sur une chaise pour les laisser sécher, près du petit radiateur qui chauffait la pièce. Il rangea par la même occasion sa précieuse Gunblade près de la table de nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant une serviette pour essuyer brièvement ses blonds cheveux et son visage et partit ensuite en direction de son frigo pour sortir deux bouteilles de Berrier _(la bière de Balamb !) _et un plat qui contenait le reste de l'hachi-parmentier qu'il avait entamé la veille. Puis, il mit les couverts et , toujours debout, ouvrit la capsule du Berrier d'un geste peu raffiné, et à cause de cela le contenu principal se trouva aspergé sur le débardeur de Seifer. Il regarda les dégâts et cria :

« Mais bordel ! ! ! ! fait chier ! ! ! »

Il comptait se doucher mais son ventre le rappela à l'ordre et il jugea préférable de manger, même si son débardeur avait des tâches ! Après avoir mangé et mis la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, Seifer prit des vêtements propres qu'il installa à nouveau sur une chaise près de la douche. Il se lava donc et dix minutes plus tard, étant propre et sec, alluma la chaîne hi-fi pour mettre du métal d'Esthar, selon lui, le meilleur.

Puis il prit la Gazette de Balamb et s'installa sur le sofa confortablement.

Lorsqu'il déplia le journal, il fut à la fois surpris et prit d'une montée de colère considérable en remarquant l'objet du premier titre de l'article :

**ENCORE UNE MISSION REUSSIE POUR L'EQUIPE DE SQUALL LEONHEART , SEED DE LA BUG ! **

**Et oui ! une fois de plus, le fameux Seed, le plus populaire et le meilleur de tout les temps, Squall Lionheart, âgé maintenant de 18 printemps, a encore réussi une mission périlleuse : éloigner un troupeau de 60 Satyrux de niveau 100 de Shumi village en l'espace de 2 jours seulement. Car ces Satyrux qui sont en pleine période de reproduction actuellement avaient élu domocile autour de Shumi village et cela pouvait devenir une menace pour les villageois lorsqu'ils voulait sortir pour partir à la chasse ! **

**Voilà pourquoi , l'équipe de Squall qui est constitué de Squall Lionheart évidemment, Zell Dincht et Selphie Tilmitt est intervenue.**

**Mais comment font-ils pour réaliser de tels exploits depuis maintenant plus de deux ans ? C'est ce que notre envoyé spécial a tenté de découvrir en interrogeant le principal concerné, Squall Leonheart !**

**«_ Gazette de Balamb :_**bonjour, M. Leonheart. Alors comment faites-vous pour réaliser tous ces miracles ?

_**Squall :** _Je ne fais que mon métier. Je suis les ordres du directeur à la lettre, tout simplement.

**_G de B :_** Mais n'êtes vous pas parfois conscient que cela peut être très périlleux ?

**_Squall :_** ça l'est ! (rires) Mais j'aime sauver des vies au péril de la mienne. J'ai appris à mes dépends que les êtres chers enrichissent notre force, et donc c'est pour cela que je fais tout mon possible pour sauver des vies, car nous avons tous des êtres chers.

**_Jeune fille :_** Squall ! Sois pas si modeste !

**_G de B :_** qui est-ce ?

**_Squall :_** Linoa, ma petite amie.

**_Linoa :_** tu veux dire, ta _fiancée_ ! (rires)

**_G de B :_** Enfin, quel message décernez-vous aux futur Seed ?

**_Squall :_** De croire en eux-même et à leurs amis. **»**

Joel De Solvard, Inc 

**Voir à la page 12 pour s'inscrire à la BGU**

Seifer émit un rictus nerveux, un grognement. Quoi de mieux que d'apprendre les fabuleuses chroniques de Squall le saveur de la planète et ses amis bouffons, pour bien vous faire chier à la fin de la journée ?

_croyez en vous même et en vos amis_…pfoua ha, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! ironisa le blond intérieurement en buvant une longue gorgée de Berrier.

Il s'apperçut alors que trainaient par terre quelques plombs grappins avec lesquels Seifer ne ratait jamais ses prises. Il aurait dû les prendre aujourd''hui..Soudain quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte.

Le jeune homme jetta le journal par terre avec un léger sourire sadique.

« encore un qui me servira à me torcher le cul ! »

Puis il ouvrit la porte en posant ensuite sa main en haut de l'encadrement. Voyant deux gardes sans doutes des Galbadiens il fronça un sourcil et dit d'un ton agacé:

« - Ouai ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Inspection des civils, m'sieur ! Il circule en ce moment sur tout le continent un produit étrange, dangereux et totalement illégal ! »

Reconnaissant l'uniforme des Galbadiens, Seifer retira sa main de l'encadrement et les laissa rentrer en poussant un soupir d'impatience et d'agacement.

Alors qu'ils fouillaient un peu partout dans la maison, Le blondinet, exaspéré, éteignit sa chaine hi-fi. Un peu plus tard, les gardes revinrent avec la Gunblade de Seifer à la main, ce dernier les regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds, exorbités.

« - êtes vous un soldats monsieur ? Ou bien un Seed peut être ? lança le premier des gardes, celui qui tenait la Gunblade, d'un air méprisant et en jouant avec l'arme.

-….

Quel est votre métier ?

Je suis pêcheur, répondit froidement Seifer. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui retombe dessus aujourd'hui, décidément ? ! !

Et que fait un pêcheur avec une telle arme ? Il menace les poissons, peut être ? Les gardes rigolèrent à présent, plus de la position de faiblesse de Seifer que de la plaisanterie qui était plutôt nulle…

Je…je ne m'en passe jamais.

Les gardes éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, Seifer crispa le poing.

Oh, je suis désolé pour toi, mais on va devoir te confisquer ton joujou…

Oh non c'est trop cruel , le pauvre ! il ne pourra plus dormir la nuit…. »

Les remarques et les moqueries défilèrent devant un Seifer qui en avait tellement marre, qu'il attrapa par le col un des gardes et fila un grand coup de poing dans sa geule dodue et méprisante, et le fit valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils l'avaient cherché, ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils avaient sûrement fait exprès, les bougres ! Le blond, dans l'espace d'une seconde, se vit plaquer contre le mur et ligoté de toute part. Le chef des autres gardes lui souffla à l'oreille en même temps qu'il prenait plaisir à lui tordre les bras derrière son dos :

« -allez mon beau , violence civile conte les autorités et port d'arme interdit, comprends bien que l'on va t'amener faire un petit tour à la prison du désert… »

Pour le plaisir, juste pour le plaisir, il assomma Seifer qui se retrouva complètement étalé sur le sol de tout son poid.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Seifer n'en savait rien, il se releva, la tête lourde et s'apperçut qu'il était dans une….cellule ? ? ! !

L'ex-Seed s'agrippa aux lourds et froids barreaux ; étonné, énervé , paniqué, désespéré..

Mais une voix au fond de la cellule l'interpella :

« - Alors ma belle blonde, pourquoi tu paniques autant ? »

Seifer se retourna et apperçut trois hommes qui avaient la tête de types complètements dérangés, c'était bien des prisonniers ceux-là…

L'un d'entre eux avait un tatouage qui recouvrait entièrement sa tête massive et rasée, le teint assez mat et une imposante musculature, un autre, au contraire , avait de longs cheveux roux, sales et broussailleux, ainsi qu'une grande barbe de couleur similaire attachée en couettes. Enfin le dernier était très grand mais plutôt maigre, voir chétif, parsemé d'une multitude de piercing malgrès un sourire angélique qu'il affichait.

Mais qu'est-ce que Seifer foutait là, avec cette bande de délurés ? ! ! Et puis, depuis quand se laissait-il insulté ? ? Le maigre prit la parole, toujours avec cette mine angélique qui contrastait parfaitement avec les autres :

« - Hé le nouveau, c'est pas très gentil de nous ignorer…tu sais ici, la règle pour les nouveaux, c'est de faire plaisirs aux autres, aux plus anciens quoi… » Il se lécha les lèvres d'une façon plutôt effrayante et Seifer ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, tellement c'en était écoeurant.

Le tatoué, enfin, la _masse musculaire_ s'avança vers ce dernier et de sa force impressionante, il força Seifer à s'agenouiller devant l'autre percé.

Ce dernier défit rapidement sa braguette et avec un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'angélique lança au blond :

« - Allez…montre nous que tu es gentille, ma belle blonde… »

A ce moment là Seifer compris……..

……que sa vie tournait vraiment au cauchemard.


	2. chapitre 2: la prison

**Chapitre 2 : La prison**

L'ex-Seed était en situation critique, de plus , en baissant le regard il s'apperçut qu'il était… 

je suis à poil ? ? ! ! merde ! !

Il comprit dans la seconde qu'on l'avait déshabillé pour être sur qu'il ne porte rien de dangeureux et que dans peu de temps (du moins il l'espérait) on allait lui filer un uniforme similaire aux lascards qui à présent se regardaient entre eux avec des sourires complices et cruels, que Seifer détestait. Il émit un léger « pff… » en voyant la troisième jambe , et carrement hideuse, du tatoué.

Non, même si le Balambien n'avait pas sa Gunblade avec lui, il n'était pas une mauviette. Il a tout de même suivit une formation intense et de haut niveau à la BGU ! Il serra les poings et commença à guetter la pièce dans les moindres recoins , ainsi que son emplacement et celui des trois timbrés, ça n'allait pas être une partie facile pour prendre le dessus…

« Oh la blondasse ! tu te bouges à assouvir les plaisirs de mon pote ou je te tanques une vraie lame dans le cul ? ! »

Seifer se retourna pour constater que c'était le plus touffu qui avait parlé et lui lança un regard noir tout en gardant les poings crispés.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu me cherches c'est ça ? »

Le touffu, après qu'il ait fini sa phrase déplia son couteau suisse pour montrer à Seifer qui étaient les chefs et la mit sous la gorge de ce dernier. Le maigre, quand à lui l'agenouilla de force pour que le tatoué puisse en finir maintenant.

Mais alors que la pire des humiliations allait s'abattre sur Seifer, un chariot suivit d'une cloche retentit, puis une voix proclama : « Sortie hebdomadaire ! debout tout le monde ! »

Les trois lascards firent comme si de rien ne s'était passé avec Seifer et se précipitèrent devant la porte, le tatoué ayant reboutonné sa braguette et le touffu ayant rangé son couteau suisse.

Un garde s'approcha avec un gros trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la cellule. Le trio parti dehors et le maigre, toujours avec cette horrible sourire _angélique_, lança un clin d'œil à Seifer, comme pour dire « à plus tard, le nouveau. »

Le pêcheur, qui s'était enroulé dans un drap entre temps, se dirigea aussi vers la sortie mais un autre gardien lui barra la route avec sa matraque et dit :

« pas de sortie pour les nouveaux ! »

Puis le premier garde prit dans son chariot des chaussures noires et un sachet plastifié dans lequel se trouvaient des vêtements et les balança au nouveau prisonnier donc, ainsi qu'un morceau de pain rassis et une gamelle dont le contenu se versa à moitié par terre lorsqu'il l'envoya, et ça le faisait rire…

« Habilles toi et nettoie-moi cette porcherie ! » Il cracha sur le sol de la cellule, près de Seifer, ferma la porte violemment et la vérouilla.

Ce dernier donna un coup d'œil suspicieux au sachet plastique et dans un élan de colère, de ses mains rèches et puissantes, il le déchira, laissant s'éparpiller ici et là les vêtements à même le sol.

Il y avait tout d'abbord l'uniforme. Une combinaison ample et orange avec des bandes fluo sur les bras et sur les molets, la tenue principale et obligatoire pour tous les prisonniers. Il y avait également un débardeur blanc, les fameuses chaussures noires qui en fait étaient des bottes a scratch et un slip blanc.

Un slip blanc ? ? ! Seifer jeta un regard de dégout aux vêtements, plus particulièrement le slip.

« - Je vais tout de même pas porter ce machin ? ! y a pas de caleçif ou quoi ? »

Seifer enfila malgrès tout les vêtements et referma la couture de la combinaison. Puis il remarqua que le garde avait _gentiment_ laissé un chiffon et un balais près de la porte, _à son attention. _

C'est bon il avait compris.

Le jeune homme soupira et commença son nettoyage, après avoir passé brièvement le balais un peu partout, il fit les lits et passa le chiffon pour se débarrasser de la poussière. Parmi les éléments qu'il trouva chez ses colocataires, des griffes oula… , des sachets de pourdre blanche et suspecte ; des magazines de moto d'arme et de cul, et biensûr, des briquets avec des clopes...Seifer en prit une et l'alluma. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda en direction de la porte. La lumière traversait les barreaux et venait s'afficher en ombres zébrées sur les murs froid de la sombre pièce, ainsi que la fumée que recrachait Seifer et grace à laquelle il était facile de repérer les faisceaux de lumière et la poussière constante. C'était vraiment la merde, ici…

Seifer, d'ordinaire, ne fumait pas. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ici ? Tout ces problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus, alors que le pauvre pêcheur qu'il était, n'avait absolument rien demandé. Il était en prison pour rien. Pour rien…

Il tira à nouveau sur sa clope et ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, que lui restait-il ? de l'ambition ? pourquoi faire ? à quoi lui servirait-elle cette putain d'ambition qui n'était même pas capable de le sortir de ce trou ?

Le brouhaha perpétuel résonnait jusqu'aux oreilles du prisonnier qui s'était installé avec son plateau à une table un peu à l'équart des autres, oui en fait, carrément au fond pour ne pas être dérangé.

Etait servie dans son assiette une espèce de purée pateuse et puante, qui n'avait absolument rien de comestible, mais compte tenu des gargouillis qu'émétaient l'estomac de Seifer (lui qui n'avait rien mangé de bon depuis si longtemps, son dernier repas étant la moitié d'une bouillie périmée et un morceau de pain rassis !) il la mangerait quand même.

Servis avec cela, une tranche de pain (moins racis cette fois), un morceau de jambon, un verre d'eau et un fromage avec une mandarine.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer son jambon, Seifer apperçut une bande de gaillards barraqués s'approchant de lui.

« - Hé ! le nouveau ! file moi ton jambon j'en ai plus ! » brailla l'un d'entre eux en lui embarquant son jambon. Alors que Seifer le rattrapa d'un geste rapide et récupéra son bien, les autres avaient déjà prit son pain et sa bouillie et ils repartirent en rigolant sournoisement.

Bon sang qu'il détestait cet endroit et ces connards !

Le pauvre prisonnier dû donc se contenter uniquement de son jambon, son fromage et sa mandarine.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, Seifer devait partir travailler au chantier. Une pioche lui fut fournie et il commença à tailler la roche, sous le soleil brûlant. Après des heures de travail acharné, Seifer qui n'en pouvait plus de cette putain de chaleur dégrafa le haut de sa combinaison et l'attacha autour de sa taille, dévoilant ainsi son débardeur tâché de terre et trempé de sueur et ses muscles saillants. Les cheveux, d'ordinaire propres et bien coiffés, étaient entremêlés et collés par la sueur.

Le grand blond travaillait sans relâche, de sa force il pouvait tailler la plus grosse des roches, traitement spécial que lui avaient si gentiment réservé les gardes, juste pour le plaisir de le voir suffoquer sous ses propres efforts et cette immense chaleur.

De temps à autre, ils tiraient sur la chaîne attachée à ses pieds, histoire de le faire tomber et de se moquer encore de lui. Ou bien ils mangeaient leurs sandwishes devant lui, lui qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour n'avoir ce serai-ce qu'une feuille de salade de ce putain de sandwish !

Seifer commençait à vraiment avoir les nerfs à vif. Entre ce qui lui était arrivé hier et aujourd'hui…c'en était assez ! Il s'arrêta de tailler la pierre pour regarder comment il pourrait mettre en pièce ces connards, en essayant de détacher les chaînes de ses pieds. Mais alors que le Balambien s'apprêtait à donner un violent et sec coup de pioche aux chaînes qui le travaillait, un horion de coup de fouet le percuta violemment en haut de son dos trempé de sueur. La douleur le fit légèrement sursauter, puis une voix des plus désagréable derrière lui lui cria :

« Hey toi ! travaille ! ! Ou tu vas finir la semaine au trou, avec les rats ! »

Un garde…Evidemment, pensa Seifer. Il jura et se remit à tailler la roche, comme on lui avait ordonné.

Après que le garde fut assez loin, une voix que le blond avait déjà entendu auparavant et dont il n'avait vraiment pas plaisir à entendre s'adressa à lui. C'était un des trois lascards, le tatoué, qui donnait l'impression de se noyer dans sa propre masse musculaire, tellement il était musclé.

« Alors ma blonde, tu essaies de t'échapper ? En tout cas, si c'est ça, il va falloir être plus fut-fut et savoir que c'est pas avec les pions derrière toi que tu auras une chance de te tirer de ce vieux trou ! »

Puis celui-ci regarda ses complices et se mit à rire comme un malade. Trop, c'en est trop…Seifer se redressa, même s'il n'était pas plus grand que lui, il le toisa du regard et dit d'un ton méprisant et glacial :

« Non c'était pas pour me barrer. C'était pour vous refaire le portrait et que vous la mettiez en sourdine. »

Les trois abrutits se regardèrent entre eux et explosèrent de rires durant quelques minutes. L'ex-Seed, exténué par leurs rires, se remit au travail en soupirant. Alors qu'ils s'étaient calmés, le plus maigre et le plus grand d'entre eux prit la parole :

« - Nous refaire le portrait ? Tu sais quoi, la jolie, tu commence sérieusement à me plaire… »

Il explosa de rire à nouveau, Seifer ne fit comme si de rien était. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et très bientôt il allaient leurs montrer qui était Seifer Almasy, 19 ans, ancien SeeD. Mais le moment même n'était pas venu pour leurs casser la figure. Et il eût raison car, à cause de leurs jérémiades incessantes, un garde les rappela à l'ordre en les faisant taire jusqu'à la fin du travail. Mais, en revanchen cela ne les empêcha pas de balancer de la terre et des petits cailloux en douce au Balambien…

A présent, l'heure était venue de prendre une douche bien méritée, après avoir passé plus de dix heures sous la chaleur insolante du soleil du dingo desert. Seifer se trouvait dans les vestiaires et commença à se déshabiller, et lorsqu'il enleva sib débardeur blanc (enfin, il était tellement sale qu'on avait du mal a repérer la blancheur…), il s'aperçut que celui-ci était taché de sang et déchiré au niveau du dos.

Inconsciemment, il mit une main à l'endroit ou pouvait être la déchirure du débardeur. Une cicatrice…une de plus…cet abrutit de garde l'avait zébré de derrière…Il émit un profond soupir, finit de se déshabiller, jeta les affaires au sale et se dirigea vers les douches collectives. Il fit couler de l'eau (froide !) à la douche qui se trouvait le plus en retrait des autres douches, et donc, des autres prisonniers. Il posa ensuite son savon sur la savonnette et se mit un peu à se détendre en levant légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux. Hum…Une bonne douche froide après avoir passé la journée sous le soleil…Et surtout, sans bruits humains à entendre (car tous les autres étaient assez éloignés !). Un peu plus de silence et il se croirait être à Balamb dans son bungalow, qui paraissait tellement luxueux comparé à cette prison de merde !

Mais des voix lui firent revenir à la réalité, des voix qui lui étaient à présent familières puisqu'il les avaient entendu toute la journée…Les trois lascards…Seifer baissa la tête et rouvrit les yeux.

Le touffu, qui avait les cheveux et la barbes tout mouillés et plaqués contre son visage interpella le pêcheur.

« Hé le nouveau ! t'es plutôt bien foutu pour un jeunot ! » en lui regardant son membre inférieur.

Ces idiots venaient même l'embêter dans la douche maintenant ! Il prit le savon et commença à se frotter superficiellement (pas comme il faisait d'habitude !) pour arriver le plus tôt possible dans la cellule et, avant que ces trois cons arrivent, réfléchir à sa vengeance envers eux.

Le maigre fit tomber son savon par terre et dit

« oh ! pardon je ne l'ai pas fait exprés ! » d'une voix calme et douce.

Seifer soupira et se baissa pour ramasser le savon lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui aggriper les épaules et quelque chose de chaud et dur essayant de pénétrer son postérieur…(mais qui ne l'a pas fait ! ! ouf ! !)

Seifer se releva d'un coup, se retourna pour constater que c'était le tatoué qui avait osé tenter lui faire…_ça_ ! De ce fait, il lui lança son regard le plus colérique qu'il soit, et serra les poings à en briser le savon en deux dans sa main droite.

Aucun sourire ne s'affichait, ni sur le visage de cet enfoiré, ni même sur celui de ses compères. Les autres prisonniers, bien entendu, ramenèrent leurs gueules histoire de donner du cœur au spectacle qu'ils allaient assister.

Seifer arrêta l'eau et attacha une serviette autour de ses hanches, ce connard allait lui payer !

Le tatoué, qui reprit confiance, s'avança. C'est avec son éternel rictus qu'il lança :

« Bah alors ? c'est quoi ce regard ? tu essaies de jouer les…. »

Il n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit le poing rageur de Seifer dans la geule. Le sang gicla. Les incisives s'envolèrent.

Il atterit au fond des douches, écrasé contre le mur. Le blond s'avança et prit la peine d'allumer l'eau chaude. Très chaude….Bouillante…la fumée sortait et l'autre devenait rouge vif, mais il n'avait pas la force de se relever, seulement de pousser des cris de douleurs.

Seifer éteignis l'eau et se retourna.

Il y eût un long silence qui fut vite brisé par une tonne d'applaudissements. Il avait gagné. Gagné le respect de cette bande d'enfoirés. Seifer émit un « peuh ! » et retourna dans sa cellule inoccupée, en prenant soin au passage de cracher sur sa victime.

Il en avait marre de cette foule oppressante et omniprésente. Malheureusement il fut vite rejoint par le touffu et l'autre maigrichon aux piercings, il esquissa un sourire en remarquant l'absence du troisième…Le touffu, dont la voix était la plus grave, prit la parole.

« -Hé tu sais mec, on voulait juste s'amuser un p….

- Ta geule, grogna Seifer.

- Mais attend, laisse moi t'expl…

- Tu vas la fermer putain, oui ! »

Ce fut les dernières paroles prononcées, quelque part le blond était fier d'être enfin obéis, comme le Seifer d'antan, il avait regagné un peu de confiance en lui…qui ne serait pas de trop.

Seifer avait dormis toute la matinée, lorsqu'il se releva de sa cellule, ses muscles et plus particulièrement la cicatrice dans son dos étaient endoloris. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira en enlevant le drap. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité et il constata que le trio légendaire n'était pas là. Tant mieux.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise et constata avec étonnement que ses habits n'étaient plus là. Il poussa un « Hey ! » d'étonnement avant de se rendre compte qu'une homme mystérieux et vêtu d'un costard blanc, avec un air de mafieux (il avait de grosses lunettes noires, et une gigantesque cicatrice en travers de son visage !) se tenait debout, devant lui.

A nouveau il fut surpris et s'assit sur son lit. L'homme fit de même, sur une chaise. Il alluma un cigarillo et commença à parler.

« -Monsieur Seifer Almasy, 19 ans, Ex-Seed, ex-Galbadien, celui qui fut procclamé comme le chevalier d'Edea et soumis à la magie de cette dernière, elle même soumise à la magie d'Ultimécia, actuellement vivant à Balamb en tant que pêcheur, ayant été emmené ici, la prison du désert pour port d'arme illégal et violence civile sur les autorités…

- Ah, bah vous savez déjà tout, je n'ai rien a vous dire de plus…lança Seifer d'un ton ironique.

- Je vous propose un marché. Poursuivit l'homme toujours on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Ah bon ? quoi ?

- J'ai les moyens…

- Quels moyens ?

- Les moyens de vous libérer et de vous rendre votre petit jouet… »

L'homme claqua des doigts et on lui apporta Hyperion. Seifer fit les yeux ronds et se releva d'un coup.

« - Ma Gunblade ! cria t-il

- elle est en ma possession et je ne peux vous la rendre que si vous acceptez mes conditions.

- Quelles conditions ? ! !

- Acceptez d'abbord. Je vous expliquerai ensuite. »

Seifer réfléchir et soupira.

« D'accord. »

L'homme sourit dévoilant ses dents d'or et remonta ses lunettes

« - Ecoutez bien…écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire, jeune homme ! »

_A suivre…_


	3. chapitre 3 : Lefranciss

**Chapitre 3 : Lefranciss**

Seifer, sur le coup, était tellement ravi de revoir son arme, qu'il exécuta les ordres que venait de lui donner cet obscur personnage en s'asseyant immédiatement sur le lit. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sagement, en attendant que l'homme aux dents d'or se mette à cracher le morceau. Ce dernier, toujours le cigare au bec, toussa un peu pour enfin prendre la parole.

« Comme je vous le disais, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous confier. Pour ma part, on me nomme Lefranciss, je suis chef des autorités Galbadiennes. »

Ces enfoirés qui avaient osé foutre Seifer en tôle !

« -…Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des fleurs nommées Imaras ?

- Non

- Ce sont des fleurs qui sont cultivées et peuvent l'être seulement au cap Winhill, leur nectar à un certain pouvoir que les Winhillois ne savent pas maitriser. Car ces fleurs, dès qu'elles éclosent, forment des trous à l'endroit de leur éclosion. Néanmoins, elle étaient inoffensives car elles n'éclosaient pas toutes à la fois. Mais depuis la chute de la sorcière Ultimécia, les scientifiques du laboratoire de lunatic Pandora sont en quête de nouveaux matériaux pour de nouvelles armes à feu et se sont donc intéressés aux pouvoirs de ces fleurs. Il en ont conlu qu'une compression de dix fleurs d'Imaras dans un simple revolver par exemple pouvait avoir autant de dommages qu'un missile de lance-roquettes. Immaginez les dégats !

- …

- Mais il se trouve que ce secret à été parvenu aux oreilles d'un gang redoutable, les Kanibal Cross. Vous vous souvenez de l'attentat à Timber il y a 5 ans ?

- Non.

- C'était leur œuvre. Ils sont très bien organisés et équipés, ils agissent dans l'ombre depuis plusieurs années et grâce à leurs pouvoir de corruption envers les manœuvres politiques et démocratiques, nous n'avons que très peu de renseignement sur eux. En revanche, nous savons que les hommes de Kannibal Cross sont prêts à tout pour récupérer le plus grand nombre possible d'Imaras pour faire un gros attentat par la suite…

- Hé, attendez, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de ça

- Je vais y parvenir. Les autorités galbadiennes se sont rendus compte qu'un marchant de fleurs Winhillois s'est spécialisé dans la vente d'Imaras et peut devenir la cible idéale pour ces truands. Par conséquent, cette personne devra être mise en sûreté à Esthar city ou M. Loire la prendra à sa charge. Votre mission consiste donc à l'escorter, sa destination finale étant donc le palais résidentiel de M. Loire , en la protégeant d'éventuels malfaiteurs. Vous devez aussi en cas extrême, vous débarrasser des individus qui se veuille trop préoccupants envers la personne escortée….et ce, au péril de votre vie. »

Il claque des doigts et on lui fit transmettre des billets d'avion, de train, et une photo. Puis il poursuivit en les jetant sur le lit de Seifer :

« Tenez, voici deux billets de train de la station du désert à Deling City et deux vols de Deling City à l'aérodrome d'Esthar. Et la photo de la personne. »

Seifer, exaspéré par les paroles et l'attitude de ce Lefranciss, retourna les documents de manière à ne pas les voir et dit :

« - pourquoi donner une mission à une personne comme moi ? Même si j'était ex-Seed, je ne suis plus qu'un simple citoyen désormais…Lefranciss sourit de ses dents dorées et répondit au Balambien :

- Je pensais bien que vous me poseriez cette question. Il se trouve que si nous engagions des espions de l'armée Galbadienne, ou des mercenaires comme les SeeDs de la BGU, cela pourrait engendrer de sérieux conflits envers leurs organismes, vu que le problème vient de la mafia. C'est pour cela qu'une personne ne venant pas d'une organisation militaire, démuni de toutes fonctions et ayant un minimum de caractéristiques suffisantes au combat tout de même, est parfaite pour cette mission…en clair, quelqu'un comme vous !

- Et vous pensez que moi seul contre la mafia, même avec une arme, je fasse le poid ?

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, la BGU a accepté de nous confier une G-Force qui vous sera associé en cas de réels danger, et vous pouvez voler des sorts ou bien en trouver dans les sources de magie, on en trouve tellement partout de nos jours ! De toute façon, les K.C (pour Kannibal Cross ! ) ne sont pas du genre à attaquer en masse, étant une organisation très secrète, ils préfèrent rester discrets…vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Et puis si vous êtes ancien SeeD, vous devez sûrement connaître Mr. Leonhea…

- Oui c'est bon ! je le connais ! et alors ? ! répondit Seifer sur un ton agressif.

- Puis qu'il est capable d'accomplir des explois hors du commun, pourquoi pas vous ?

- Pourquoi pas moi ? et pourquoi pas un autre ! y a plein de types capables de faire votre mission de merde !

- Vous voulez revoir un jour votre Gunblade oui, ou non ? ? ! demanda Lefranciss d'un ton beaucoup plus dur.

- …..

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous avez 2 jours pour chercher la dite personne car votre train est à 13h20. Puis votre vol aura lieu le lendemain même, à 11h40. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer et prendre la voiture qui vous attend au dernier étage du sous-sol. Un garde vous escortera. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, alors magnez-vous ! »

Lefranciss se dirigea vers la sortie mais Seifer l'interrompit :

« - Hé, attendez !

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé en se retournant.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une protection ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Si je tue des innocents par erreur, par exemple…

- Hum…je pense que les autorités Galbadiennes fermeront les yeux là-dessus et pourront arranger le coup tant que ce n'est pas une mutilerie.

- Et si j'échoue dans la mission ?

- Eh bien si les K.C veulent bien vous laisser en vie, vous retournerez tout droit en prison. N'oubliez pas que c'est une chance à saisir. Alors, ne la ratez pas et menez-moi cette putain de mission à bon terme. Au revoir. »

Lefranciss referma la porte de la cellule, claque des doigts et Seifer put entendre malgré tout :

« Allez me chercher les vêtements civils de ce prisonnier et restez ensuite près de la porte de la cellule. »

Puis les trois galbadiens partirent et Seifer n'entendit plus aucun bruit venant de l'extérieur, à part le bourdonnement de toutes les machines provenant de la prison. Il se rappela un temps ou lui même était dans cette prison, mais pas en tant que prisonnier ! Au contraire, c'était lui le baron qui s'amusait à torturer Squall dans la salle de torture ! Squall….que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment même ?

En tout cas, Seifer n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu accepter cette mission si facilement ! Car il savait que les missions confiés à des forçats étaient tout simplement des suicides et aussi une bonne raison pour libérer un lit en prison. Mais d'un autre côté…Il avait une chance de s'en sortir grâce à son éternelle amie de toujours. Son arme. Sa gunblade. Son hyperion.

Hyperion… pensa Seifer en la prenant délicatement d'une seule main et en la caressant horizontalement le long du tranchant de la lame, jusqu'au revers. Puis il prit le drap de son lit et l'essuya. A ce moment-là, il entendit des pas.

Tiens…ce doit être les gardes…

Et Seifer n'avait pas tord, car on lui ouvrit la porte et on lui jeta ses vêtements à même le sol en disant :

« dépêche toi ! »

Les deux gardes donc, laissèrent la porte de la cellule ouverte et se mirent à surveiller le couloir.

Seifer esquissa un sourire, enfin. Un de ces rares et premiers sourires depuis son _agréable_ séjour en prison. Il émit un petit « mh ! » de satisfaction en enlevant son débardeur blanc. Il attrapa son fameux tricot et pantalon noir, ses bottes qu'il laça d'un geste rapide et machinal, ainsi que ses gants avec lesquels il serra le poing (d'une manière plutôt classe !) afin de les ajuster. Finalement, sa longue et fameuse veste dont il réajusta le col, toujours avec cet imperceptible sourire sur son visage. Le pauvre et malheureux prisonnier qu'il était s'était enfin transformé en ce fort et fier guerrier dont il avait toujours su conserver l'étiquette, malgrès tout.

Il sortit de sa cellule, qui ne lui manquerait certainement pas, et, sous l'œil jaloux et languissant des autres prisonniers, encore accrochés aux barreaux comme des singes en laboratoires, toisa et nargua ces fichus gardiens , ces fichu prisonniers et surtout…ce putain de trio qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Ceux-ci ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de serrer le poing et de se taire face à la démarche imposante du blondinet. Ils ne disait rien. Et ils enrageaient.

En silence…

Seifer qui marchait tranquillement, d'un pas nonchalant et presque impérial, tenait sa Gunblade d'une main et l'appuyait contre ses épaules, et de l'autre main tenait les billets et la photo, auquel il n'avait jeté aucun coup d'œil.

ce sera pour une autre fois… pensa t-il en rejoignant le tacot qui lui servirait de transport jusqu'à Winhill

Dans la dite bagnole, le blond scrutait l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le dingo désert…Devant, les mirages formaient une immense plaque d'eau qui semblait vibrer et qui diminuait au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, pour laisser place à un autre mirage au loin…Seifer ouvrit la fenêtre, il faisait trop chaud.

« - Z'avez d'la chance qu'on vous ai proposé c'boulot ! Vous z'auriez pu crever en tôle comme un tocard, ha ha ! lança le conducteur en cherchant une station à la radio.

- …

- Mais bon, à crever en tôle ou sur l'champ d'bataille, ça revient au même au final ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'la mafia… »

Seifer ne répondit que d'un regard glacial dans le rétroviseur (puisqu'il était derrière !) et qui fit immédiatement taire le chauffeur, cet idiot.

A la moitié du trajet à peu près, l'ex-SeeD lança :

« - Hé !

Quoi ? demanda le chauffeur d'une petite voix.

Arrête toi là, une minute. »

Le type s'exécuta et Seifer sortit de la caisse, se dirigeant vers un grand rocher, semblable à celui qu'il avait taillé en prison, derrière lequel il s'isola.

Pendant ce temps, le chauffeur changea de station pour mettre du reggae.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? ! se demanda t-il

Seifer revint, sans un mot, et se réinstala à l'arrière de la voiture qui repartit immédiatement.

« - Vous f'siez quoi m'sieur ? interrogea le chauffeur

- ça te regarde, connard ?

- Non mais…

- Alors tu la boucles et tu conduis.. »

A part le bruit du moteur et de la musique trop répétitive, on entendais plus un mot. Enfin, quelques minutes du moins, jusqu'à ce que plus tard, le chauffeur prit à nouveau le risque de parler :

« - Dites, c'que vous faisiez tout à l'heure, est-ce que…

- Je pissais ! Voilà ce que je faisais ! C'est chouette hein ? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ce putain de trou puant qui te sers de bouche et tu me conduis jusqu'à Winhill avant que je te jette dehors et que je conduise ta putain de caisse à ta place ! ! !

- D'a….d'accord ! répondit le chauffeur tout tremblotant et en accélérant.

- Et change de musique.

- Oui. »

Ainsi le trajet se déroula sans emcombres jusqu'au petit village fleuri, Winhill. Seifer descendit de la voiture et bien sûr, ne prit ni la peine de remercier l'abrutit qui lui avait servit de chauffeur, ni celle de refermer la porte.

Il se tenais là,

Debout,

Fier,

Seul face au village,

Eclairé de son éternel sourire de satisfaction.

Il était enfin à Winhill.

_A suivre…_


	4. chapitre 4 : Winhill

**Chapitre 4 : Winhill**

Avant toutes choses, manger.

Et pour cela, Seifer s'arrêta à la première auberge qu'il trouva, pas loin de l'entrée de la ville, il avait aussi besoin d'un peu de détente.

Une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux longs et bouclés s'avança vers lui, alors qu'il était assis au coin le plus sombre de la petite tanière.

« - Bonjour, vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Vous servez du Berrier ici ?

Oui !

Alors je prendrais trois Berriers.

Avec ça ? demanda t-elle en prenant la commande.

Ca sera tout.

Très bien, je vois envoie quelqu'un tout de suite ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir en roulant des hanches, ce qui fit sourire Seifer, qui trouvait ça nunuche et ridicule à souhait. Le jeune homme soupira en repensant à sa commande. Il aurait préféré boire le Berrier de Balamb, beaucoup plus alcoolisé que le Berrier naturel, mais ici, ils n'étaient pas à Balamb.

Une jeune fille arriva enfin et lui servit sa commande. Tout sourire elle lança à son client :

« - Voilà votre….HAAAA ! »

Seifer, surprit de ce cri leva les yeux et faillit crier à son tour.

« - E…Ellone ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou dans ce bar !

J'aide mon amie qui est enceinte ! Je la remplace ici pour quelques jours…mais toi, que fais-tu là ?

Ca me regarde ! répondit froidement le Balambien en buvant une longue gorgée de Berrier.

- Bon…comme tu veux… »

Ellone repartit donc vers le comptoir, se préparant à servir la commande d'autres clients et laissant seul Seifer avec ses boissons.

bon voyons cela à présent… pensa t-il en sortant la photo.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en regardant la photo d'apercevoir la même silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui, au comptoir en train de s'occuper des boissons des clients, la même apparence, le même visage….celui d'Ellone.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et tâcher (encore !) ses vêtements. Pas possible…Ellone !

Comment se faisait-il que ce soit elle ? Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était évidemment : Lefranciss n'avait pas précisé si c'était un homme ou une femme et l'amener à Laguna Loire

- l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ce monde - pour une mission qui se devait anonyme était douteux.

De plus, Ellone, ne devait certainement pas savoir qu'elle devait partir vu la tête qu'elle affichait. Seifer quand à lui, était tellement affaissé que finalement, il claqua des doigts pour faire venir l'autre serveuse de l'auberge.

C'est vrai quoi, il avait une faim de loup et puis il avait trouvé sa cible si facilement qu'il pouvait un peu respirer !

La serveuse, toujours de son étrange démarche, fit son apparition. C'était une fille assez grande et assez bien gatée par la nature…Son visage était rond et rose et parsemé ici et là de petites tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air espiègle, surtout avec ses grands yeux maquillés et son parfum typiquement fémini, on voyait bien que c'était une fille qui cherchait à plaire aux hommes !

D'une voix douce elle demanda :

« - Oui ?

Je voudrais une omelette.

Avec ou sans garnitures ?

La plus simple possible.

Avec ça ?

Je voudrais une chambre pour cette nuit pour deux personnes.

D'accord. Vous pourrez demander les clés à Ellone, c'est la jeune fille brune qui se trouve au comptoir !

Apportez moi aussi l'addition en même temps que l'omelette, c'est possible ?

Bien sûr ! »

Puis elle repartit. Seifer, pendant ce temps cherchait son porte-feuille dans la poche interne de sa veste grise. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y était pas, même le double des clés de son bungalow qu'il mettait toujours ici avait disparu. Seulement un petit papier était présent, avec l'emblème de l'armée de Galbadia.

Intrigué, l'ex-SeeD le déplia aussitôt et put lire :

**« Au cas où tu te défilerais, **

**nous avons enlevés les clés de**

**chez toi. Tu pourras les **

**récupérer seulement à la fin **

**de la mission. Pour un **

**problème d'argent, paye au**

**compte du C.A.G**

**(Chef des Autorités Galbadiennes) »**

Automatiquement, Seifer frappa du poing sur la table. Les enflures ! Il était vraiment soumis à ces enfoirés ! Ils comptaient donc vraiment le faire crever ! Car Seifer n'avait bien évidemment aucune infirmations sur ces terroristes !

je t'en foutrais moi du Kannibal Cross ! Enfoiré de Lefranciss !

Par conséquent, ces connards de mafieux pourraient le surprendre sans même que Seifer ne s'en rende compte.

Furieux, l'ex-SeeD écrasa le papier dans son poing, en fit une boulette et la jeta par terre, ce qui attira au passage l'attention d'un vieil homme dont Seifer se fichait pas mal !

Enfin, la rouquine arriva et servit l'omette près de Seifer, qui reposa la canette de Berrier qu'il sirotait pour s'attaquer au plat fumant. La jeune femme posa aussi l'addition qui était présentée dans une coupole verte. Puis sans faire attention au blond, elle dit :

« Vous payez en espèce ou en virement ? »

Elle s'apperçut que le balambien ne l'écoutait pas. En fait elle venait juste de remarquer que Seifer mangeait très rapidement, sans savourer. La serveuse sourit et posa les mains sur ses hanches pour finir par dire :

« - Vous, vous avez fait de la prison. »

Seifer déglutit son dernier morceau d'omelette, avala une grande gorgée de berrier et prit la parole.

« - qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

J'avais un ami qui , le jour de sa sortie, mangeait exactement comme vous…

…

Alors, espèce où virement ?

Virement.

Bien, voici un stylo dans ce cas. Déposez ensuite la facture à Ellone. Bonne soirée ! »

Elle s'en alla. Seifer écrivit dans la case 'comptes' les initiales C.A.G puis regarda le montant total. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la somme. Seulement 125 Gils ! La chambre et le repas compris ! Winhill devait être vraiment éloigné de l'urbanisation galbadienne pour que cette auberge fasse des prix si bas !

Seifer se leva en prenant la troisième canette de Berrier, encore non entamée. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, et donc, vers Ellone. Cette dernière était en train de préparer un punch. Elle s'adressa au blond en secouant tout en secouant le shaker :

« Ah ! attend, j'arrive. »

Elle servit ensuite le contenu au client, s'essuya les mains et prit la facture de Seifer.

« - Oh, tu comptes dormir ici ?

Oui.

Tu vas rester combien de temps à Winhill ?

Une nuit.

Seulement ! »

Elle prit la clé numéro 5 qui se trouvait dans le tableau à clés, juste derrière elle et dit avec un visage souriant :

« - Premier étage, à droite la chambre qui se trouve au bout du couloir !

Ellone…je dois te parler. »

La jeune Winhilloise s'étonna de la demande de Seifer.

« - Comment ?

suis-moi !

Mais on peut parler ici…

Non, je dois te parler en privé. Répondit Seifer, ignorant l'avis d'Ellone.

Mais, c'est à dire que…j'ai du travail et… »

L'ex-SeeD fit craquer ses doigts pour impressioner Ellone.

« - D'a…d'accord. Melynda, tu peux garder la caisse un instant s'il te plait ? Je reviens. »

Ellone sortir du comptoir pour suivre Seifer qui était en train de monter les escaliers en bois. Celui-ci avait suivit les indications de la Winhilloise et se retrouva devant sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et commença par regarder la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin, puis ouvrit la penderie, regarda sous le lit, sous l'évier.

« - qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ellone, étonnée.

J'observe. Dis-moi, t'as pas l'impression d'être suivie depuis quelques temps ?

Non, pourquoi ?

…est-ce que tu vends toujours des fleurs ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'on a essayé de voler tes fleurs ?

Jamais, pourquoi ?

Assieds-toi, je vais te raconter. »

Seifer ouvrit sa canette de berrier, prit une chaise et s'assit dessus à l'envers, c'est à dire en mettant le dossier de la chaise devant lui. Il raconta donc pourquoi il était ici et sa mission, le plus brièvement possible et en épargnant quelques détails '_personnels' _comme pourquoi il devait faire cette mission, ou aussi des détails qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas révéler à Ellone, car pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, il s'était aperçut que celle-ci était particulièrement sensible à des mots comme 'dangereux' , 'périlleux' ou bien encore 'violent' et limita donc le plus possible d'explications dans ce domaine.

A la fin de son monologue, Le blond jeta dans la corbeille sa canette désormais vide. De son côté, Ellone n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle vendait des armes de destruction massive sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ! Elle avait depuis quelques minutes, les mains crispées sur son visage en fixant tristement le sol.

Elle aurait pu le deviner, avec son pouvoir.

Elle aurait pu, mais ne s'en était pas servie..

Seifer se leva, regarda vers la fenêtre et dit :

« - Notre train est à 13h20. Il faut 5 heures de route pour arriver à la station de la prison du désert. On partira d'ici à 8h00. Tu prépareras des sandwichs et des boissons. Et n'amène pas de bagages, c'est pas la peine.

Dis-moi Seifer, on pourrait pas partir la semaine prochaine ? Parce que j'ai promis à Rosie de l'aider jusqu'à samedi alors…

Je m'en fou ! Demain c'est demain ! T'as la soirée pour te démerder ! Et dis-toi que si tu t'amuserais à te défiler demain matin, je te ferais traîner derrière la bagnole !

…ça va…j'ai compris. Demain à 8h00, devant l'auberge. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour voir un regard indifférent de la part de Seifer. Puis avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna à nouveau et demanda :

« - Au fait ! tu le veux comment ton sandwich ?

N'importe je m'en fous ! Salut ! »

Il ferma la porte au nez d'Ellone qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

Enfin la paix ! Cette chambre, comparée à la prison, c'était carrément le grand luxe ! Le blond alluma tout d' abord la T.V, et comme la nuit était tombée, il ferma les volets. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui ne contenait non pas une douche, mais une baignoire !

Il prit donc la peine de se faire couler un bain bien chaud dans lequel il put se prélasser et se détendre.

Après cela, il enfila un caleçon propre (ses habits ayant été lavés en même temps que lui ! ) et disposa la serviette autour de son cou. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et zappa les chaînes. On pouvait trouver de tout à la télé, notamment des films débiles et des émissions idiotes ; comme le programme n'était vraiment pas intéressant et que de toute façon Seifer devait se lever tôt le lendemain, il jugea préférable d'éteindre et d'aller se coucher.

Si le balambien avait choisit une chambre pour deux personnes, c'est parce que dans son bungalow, il était habitué à dormir dans son lit deux places.

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Le lendemain, Ellone était pile poil à l'heure du rendez-vous, malgré qu'elle affichait une mine plutôt maussade, ce détail que Seifer ignora totalement bien sûr. Tous les deux se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au magazin de voitures.

« Fermé ! » hurla Seifer si fort qu'Ellone en sursauta. Elle-même ignorait la raison de cette fermeture si soudaine ! Ils ne leur restait plus qu'une solution…

« Non, pas question ! » cria Seifer ce qui à nouveau fit sursauter Ellone. Tous les deux étaient à présent à l'entrée de la ville, la jeune fille était montée sur un chocobo et dominait Seifer de la taille qui lui, refusait de monter sur cette fichue bestiole !

« - Allez Seifer, on ne les as pas loué pour rien…et puis on va rater le train si ça continue !

Oh boucle là ! » répondit le blond qui monta de tout son poid sur la pauvre bête qui poussa un cri de poulet égorgé.

« - Doucement ! tu lui as fait mal…

-…Pas mon problème ! Allez ! » dit-il en donnant une tape sur le cul du chocobo pour qu'il avance.

Mais celui-ci n'avançait pas.

Il broutait l'herbe…

Seifer n'allait pas se laisser faire par un piaf de malheur !

« - Bouge ton gros cul ! sale dindon ! »

Ellone ne put dissimuler son rire devant la situation, tellement ridicule ! Seifer s'en apperçut, et ça lui déplu. Il descendit de sa monture aussi gracieusement qu'il y était monté, et se dirigea vers celle d'Ellone.

« - On change ! Allez, descend !

mh, oui si tu veux, répondit la Winhilloise, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. »

Elle descendit donc de l'animal et laissa place à Seifer pour se diriger elle-même vers le chocobo têtu , qui apparemment ne l'était pas tant que ça puisqu'Ellone réussit à le faire avancer.

« - Allez, en route ! » dit-elle enthousiaste, à l'adresse de partenaire.

Ce dernier faillit piquer une crise…Pas moyen d'avancer.

Pas moyen de faire bouger de, ne serait-ce qu'un petit centimètre, ce fichu volatile.

« - Bordel d'oiseau de merde !

Mais tu t'y prends mal ! rétorqua Ellone.

Oh la ferme toi ! Je sais ce que je fais !

regarde…elle s'avança vers le chocobo de Seifer et lui donna une petite caresse amicale au niveau du bec. »

L'animal répondit d'un petit piaillement , qu'Ellone aurait trouvé super mignon et Seifer super ridicule, et se mit à suivre son confrêre chocobo qui partait en éclaireur.

En clair Ellone servait de guide à Seifer, le contraire de ce qui aurait dû se passer…

si elle croit m'avoir avec ses techniques d'oiseau, elle se trompe cette conne ! pensa Seifer, carrément dégouté de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le trajet était long mais les animaux ne donnaient pas de signes de fatigues. Alors qu'ils courraient à vive allure, côte à côte, la jeune fille tenta d'entamer une discution avec le Balambien.

« - Au fait ! Ton sandwich, je l'ai fait au jambon/beurre, enfin le plus classique quoi !

File-le moi.

T'arriveras rien à manger sur un chocobo ! Tu risques une indigestion, oui ! Attend au moins qu'on soit dans le train !

…

Seifer, Melynda m'a dit que…tu avais fait de la prison…c'est vrai ? demanda Ellone, inquiète.

Ouai. Et alors ?

Pourquoi tu as été en prison ?

- laisse tomber, ça te regardes pas. Répondit froidement Seifer. »

pff…qu'il est antipathique celui là ! toujours de mauvaise humeur ! pensa la jeune fille en haussant les épaules et en faisant la moue.

Elle avait du mal à se tenir correctement sur son chocobo, étant donné qu'elle était en jupe, ce n'était pas vraiment pratique…

…Et oui, Ellone n'avait pas changée, depuis le temps.

Toujours vêtue de son léger chemisier bleu ciel et de sa jupe blanche qui lui retombait aux genoux, et ce voile vert qu'elle gardait toujours autour de ses bras…Ses cheveux marrons coupés courts volaient avec le vent et paraissaient si souple.

Ses yeux marrons et son visage étaient toujours éclairés d'une imperceptible lumière qui la rendait si belle, si gracieuse…..

…si pure…

…si fragile aussi…

…Mais tout ça, Seifer n'en avait rien à foutre bien sûr ! Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était descendre le plus vite possible de ce fichu poulet !

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la gare de Galbadia-station et Seifer put donc descendre de sa monture.

….Ils allaient enfin prendre le train qui les conduirait jusqu'à Deling City.

A suivre… 


	5. chapitre 5: Le train

**Chapitre 5 : Le train.**

Malgré sa situation géographique difficile, la gare de Galbadia-station prison du désert était bondée de monde. De temps à autres on voyait des trains arriver, dont les wagons ne transportaient pas les civils mais uniquement de la marchandise.

Après que Seifer et Ellone aient déposés les chocobos dans un enclot spécial, ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre au quai où devrait arriver leur train, plus précisément le quai numéro 3. Mais Ellone, en cours du petit chemin s'arrêta et regarda une vitrine.

« - Oh Seifer ! Regarde les chapeaux ! Ils sont beaux hein ?

pff…c'est des toques de paysans ringards.

Mais non…c'est la mode à Winhill. Le mien est dans un mauvais état…

…Bon mais là, t'es pas à Winhill ! On va en ville, je te signale, on fait pas une promenade rustique ! Allez, on s'en va ! »

Et Seifer lui prit le bras et l'amena s'asseoir sur un banc du quai numéro 3, en lui disant d'un ton bas une fois qu'ils étaient assis :

« Ecoute-moi, on n'est pas venu pour faire du tourisme ou du shopping, mais une mission. Alors, fais-moi un minimum de discrétion en commençant par ne pas hurler dans un lieu public ! »

A ces mots, Seifer serra sa prise légèrement plus fort, ce qui énerva Ellone qui lui rétorqua doucement, comme lui a demandé Seifer :

« Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Elle retira son bras et détourna le regard. Puis après quelques minutes de silence entre eux, elle demanda au pêcheur :

« - Il est quelle heure ?

Regarde en face de toi, c'est affiché.

… »

Exaspérée par le tempérament de Seifer espérons qu'il soit plus aimable dans le train, Ellone soupira. Puis elle ouvrit son sac à dos (car ils leurs restait du temps avant que le train n'arrive) et chercha sa crème solaire. Une fois trouvée, elle ouvrit le tube et en étala sur ses bras.

Seifer observait la jeune fille et intrigué il demanda :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je met de la crème solaire pour ne pas avoir de coups de soleil. T'en veux ?

…

Tu devrais t'en mettre aussi surtout que toi tu es blond…parce que vous, les blonds, vous attrapez plus rapidement de coup de soleil. Mais bon, c'est comme tu veux, c'est pas moi qui souffrira demain… »

Elle fut interrompit par le bruit assourdissant du train qui rentrait en gare. Au moins Seifer n'aurait plus à entendre les conseils stupides d'Ellone. A cette pensée il se leva, lui enleva le tube des mains de la jeune femme et lui dit d'un air monotone :

« Suis-moi. »

Puis il avança vers le train. Ellone quand à elle, referma rapidement son sac et rattrapa aussitôt le grand blond qui attendait devant une des portes du wagons que celle-ci s'ouvre.

« Héééé ! C'était un tube tout de crème tout neuf ! » Insista Ellone.

Elle ne reçut qu'en guise de réponse qu'un regard noir de la part de Seifer, signifiant qu'elle devait se taire. Puis les porte s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans le train.

Après que l'ex-SeeD choisit un compartiment pour s'installer, Ellone s'assit près de la fenêtre et Seifer s'assit sur le même canapé qu'elle, et allongea ses jambes en les croisant sur la banquette d'en face. De ses 1 mètres 88, il prenait pas mal de place tout de même ! Une sorte d'homme d'affaires qui était assis en face, s'épousseta avec son mouchoir , apparemment il était mal à l'aise. Seifer ,en lui jetant des regards goguenards, lui exerça une pression telle qu'il réussit à le faire dégager. En partant l'homme murmura dans sa barbe « racaille… » que Seifer put à peine entendre.

Enfin le train démarra, mais le compartiment était plongé dans le silence. Sortit de la gare, Ellone arrêta de regarder par la fenêtre et ouvrit son sac duquel elle sortit les sandwichs et les bouteilles d'eau.

Elle les déposa entre le vide qui la séparait de Seifer et dit :

« -Tiens.

il n'y a pas de berrier ?

Ah…euh…non. »

Seifer entama alors son repas.

Pff…pas de berrier. C'est quoi ce repas de gamin… pensa-t-il.

Ellone avala une grande gorgée d'eau et entama son sandwich à elle : un sandwich au poulet/curry.

Puis après avoir maché et avalé elle demanda à son partenaire :

« - On arrive quand à Deling City ?

Dans trois heures.

Et notre avion, on le prend quand ?

Demain matin.

Oh chouette ! on va dormir à Deling City alors ! répondit-elle enthousiaste. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre et dit :

Tu sais quoi ? C'est mon premier voyage en train ! Je trouve que c'est bien, même si je préfère le bateau !

…

Hé Seifer, tu es fâché contre moi ou quoi ? Parce que nous devons nous supporter pendant deux jours, alors faisons des efforts pour que notre mission se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Tu sais quoi ?

Oui ? enfin il va me parler

Garde tes discours champêtres pour toi. Répondit-il, impassible.

….Au fait ! il y a d'autres sandwichs si tu veux, il m'en reste au poisson et la à la dinde. Tu veux lequel ?

Poison.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es pêcheur.

… »

Et c'est ainsi que se passa la première heure pour nos deux accolytes. Ellone, ayant renoncé de sympathiser avec Seifer, entama une revue qu'elle avait amené pour se distraire.

Seifer, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, les jambes toujours allongées et semblait sommeiller quand soudain, la porte du compartiment coulissa laissant place à la vue de plusieurs personnes, la plus part étant agées, dont une dit :

« - Oh chéri, regarde c'est presque vide ici !

Mais Bertha, il n'y a que deux places. Nous n'allons pas abandonner nos petits-enfants.

Oh, il n'y a plus de place ailleur ? intervint Ellone.

Non malheureusement, tout est pris…Mais bon, il va falloir trouver une solution, parce que mon mari fatigue vous savez, dit la vieille.

Ne dis pas ça, Bertha, je suis tout de même lucide malgré mon âge !

Oh, je sais. Nous vous laissons le compartiment ! s'exclama Ellone. Comme ça, vos petits-enfants et vous ne vous séparerez pas.

Vraiment ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Non pas le moins du monde, répondit la jeune fille d'un air innocent, insouciante du regard plus que noir que lui jetait Seifer.

Oh, merci ! Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! dit la vieille en s'inclinant légèrement.

C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tu viens Seifer ? dit elle en se levant et en prenant son sac. »

Seifer la suivit, sans faire attention aux sourire de que lui portaient les vieux, referma la porte et devança rapidement Ellone en plaquant violemment sa main contre la vitre du couloir, ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter ( et sursauter évidemment !)

« - Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? lança t-il d'un ton glacial, on va où maintenant ?

Mais Seifer, ce sont des personnes agées, c'est la moindre des politesses de leur laisser la place…

Pff…

Si on restait là, il n'y a personne ici. »

Un gardien pénétra dans le couloir de ce wagon et, voyant les deux personnes, cria :

« Hey vous là ! On ne reste pas dans les couloirs ! Allez dans le wagon métro ! » Puis il partit dans un autre wagon.

Seifer suivit donc la direction opposée du gardien et dit à Ellone qui se trouvait derrière lui :

« - Contente, hein ?

Ca va, il n'y aura sûrement per… »

Seifer ouvrit la porte au même moment et pénétra dans le wagon métro qui n'avait pas de fenêtres et que des places debout avec des poteaux un peu partout. Ellone stupéfaite par la foule finit sa phrase, hébétée :

« -…sonne. »

Elle suivit de près son protecteur en faisant attention de bousculer le moins de monde possible. L'ex-SeeD, lui, ne se privait pas de rentrer dans les gens sans s'excuser, mais le jeune homme était tellement imposant que les gens s'écartaient d'eux-même.

Il s'arrêta vers le centre du wagon, agrippa sa main à un poteau qui était suspendu au plafond et murmura à Ellone :

« - Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

D'accord. »

Celle-ci semblait génée. Car il y avait beaucoup de monde et des hommes en particulier autour d'elle, de plus elle était peu habituée à être si serrée, elle était presque collée contre Seifer…

Une demi-heure passa dans le silence et la jeune fille se sentait vraiment mal. La raison de se malaise était à cause d'un homme qui la pelotait il y avait de cela plus de vingt minutes et elle n'en pouvait plus parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas hurler, ni demander à Seifer de le frapper.

Alors elle fixa le blond. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci détourna les yeux vers elle et dit :

« - Quoi ? »

Puis celle-ci baissa le regard et à ce moment là Seifer comprit ce qui la tracassait. Il s'avança vers l'homme et dit :

« Enlève tes pattes de là, connard. »

Mais celui-ci sourit et continua encore plus.

'tain , il me cherche le con

Puis sans réfléchir, il dégaina sa gunblade ( ce qui valu la surprise de moult passagers qui sortirent de ce wagon) et la mit sous le cou de l'homme en disant plus fort :

« - T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dégage »

Celui-ci sourit encore plus mais arrêta ses gestes obsènes alors que plusieurs hommes sortirent des revolvers de leur manteau.

pff…il n'était pas seul, c'était prévisible…. pensa Seifer alors qu'Ellone, complètement paniquée, se cachait derrière lui. Le grand blond, en deux en trois mouvements avait déjà mis plusieurs hommes à terre facilement, sans les tuer, évidemment.

C'est alors que la baston prit une ampleur générale, les types, ayant déjà oubliés leurs flingues, se ruèrent sur Seifer tel des bêtes sanguinaires.

Bof, du menu frtin, rien de plus.

C'était trop facile ! Seifer esquivait la plus part des coups en se mouvant rapidement, après tout il avait de nombreuses techniques de combats, ou bien parfois il encaissait simplement, mais sa propre frappe était tellement puissante qu'il suffisait d'un seul coup pour mettre K.O l'un de ces voyous.

Ellone, quand à elle, restait à l'arrière et avait porté une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier face à ce spectacle bestial. Son souffle et sa respiration étaient saccadés et sa gorge était crispée.

A un bref moment d'inatention, Seifer se prit un coup plus violent qui fit craquer son menton et jaillir un filet de sang de sa bouche. Là, la jeune Winhilloise ne put s'empêcher de crier. Alors qu'avec le pouce, il s'essuyait lentement le sang au creux de ses lèvres rougies, Seifer, le regard noir, scrutait le type qui lui avait fait ça. Et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe…

Le grand blond se rua à toute vitesse vers son agresseur, l'attrapa pour l'immobiliser et de toutes ses forces, assena trois violents coups de genoux dans l'estomac du type qui, après avoir longuement agonisé, s'évanouit.

A nouveau, la jeune fille porta la main à sa bouche, mais cette fois pour s'empêcher de vomir plus que de crier, en effet elle était très sujette à ces violences sanglantes et cruelles.

Seifer, qui avait tout de même récolté quelques blessures, l'attrapa par le bras et la conduis dans un autre wagon, histoire que les gens du personnel et contrôleurs du train n'aient pas à leur causer d'ennuis. C'est donc dans un autre wagon métro qu'ils atterrirent, tout aussi rempli de monde.

ah non ! ça me casse les couilles tout ce peuple !

Il l'entraina alors plus loin, tout au fond du train même. Là, ils trouvèrent un compartiment occupé par des enfants, qui apparemment jouaient aux cartes. Alors que leurs partie avait commencé depuis un petit moment, Seifer s'avança et fit un gros tas de toutes les cartes en disant :

« - La partie est terminée ! Rangez-moi ça et cassez vous les mioches !

Mais M'sieur ! C'est notre compartiment !

écoute moi minus, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de prendre du temps avec des gosses, alors soit vous dégagez… »

Il sortit sa gunblade et la pointa vers les gosses d'un air féroce.

« -…Soit c'est moi qui vous fait dégager ! Et croyez-moi je suis pas tendre, même avec des gamins !

d'a….d'a…..d'a, d'accord m…m'sieur ! » Bégaya le gosse au bord des larmes en galérant pour ranger ses cartes tellement il tremblait ! Les enfants partirent en vitesse et Sefier et Ellone eurent enfin un compartiment libre pour eux tout seul. Mais Ellone était furieuse, d'un ton rageant elle lança à Seifer :

« - Tu es odieux ! comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça à ces…ces pauvres enfants !

Ellone écoute, répondit-il calmement, ou tu t'adaptes à ma façon de bosser, d'ailleurs c'est pour toi que je le fais…

tu n'as pas vraiment le choix…

….Ou bien ! J'arrête cette putain de mission et je te laisse crever avec tes putains de fleurs et ces Kannibal Cross !

…

C'est compris ?

oui, oui… »

Le blond eût un sourire de satisfaction triomphale, il s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda le décor passer. Comme ils étaient dans le tout dernier compartiment du train, ce dernier était donc plus petit que les autres et il n'y avait qu'une banquette, Seifer ne pouvait donc pas appuyer ses jambes sur la banquette d'en face, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Ellone quand à elle, s'était assise près de Seifer et lisait une revue sur _« comment décorer votre maison avec des plantes d'intérieur », _et elle était apperement très concentrée dans sa lecture ! Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le train filait, le silence demeurait, les paupières de la jeune fille se faisaient lourdes…et elle finit par s'endormir…sur Seifer qui dormait déjà. Sa tête était appuyée contre l'épaule de ce dernier, et ballottait de temps à autres selon les secousses et les virages que prenait le train.

_Seifer était sur le port, c'était une fraiche matinée à Balamb. Le soleil qui refletait sur l'eau bleue et claire et sur les cheveux dorés du jeune homme l'accompagnait en ce jour pour sa partie de pêche._

_Enfin, cette partie de pêche était plus qu'excellente, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu autant de prises depuis bien longtemps !_

_Mais lorsque le soleil disparu, que le ciel et la mer devinrent noirs et inquiétants, Seifer avait du mal à tirer sur sa canne à pêche, au contraire il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui tirait vers lui, de plus en plus fort…Le garçon tomba dans les profondeurs obscures de l'eau, trouble et profonde, au point d'y sombrer…_

…_et d'y mourir…_

Seifer se réveilla en sursaut, vraiment, quel rêve de merde ! Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait Ellone, quelle ne fut sa surprise de la découvrir assoupie sur SON épaule !

Non mais j'y crois pas, elle se croit où là !

D'un geste peu doux et sans finesse, il attrapa la tête d'Ellone et la repoussa de l'autre côté, ce qui, biensûr, réveilla la jeune fille qui, après avoir baillé un grand coup se frotta les yeux d'une manière enfantine.

« - Mh ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-elle à Seifer d'un air innocent.

Rien laisse tomber…

Bon d'accord… »

La jeune fille repoussa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle avait apprit à ses dépends qu'avec un type comme Seifer (enfin, il en existait pas 3000 !) il ne fallait pas être contrariant !

Et puis, Ellone se rappela du passé et avait déjà vu plusieurs flash sur lui, grâce à son pouvoir. Ce type avait vécu pas mal de choses difficiles et malgré tout, il savait garder la tête haute.

A cette pensée, Ellone sourit.

Elle était en train de retomber dans le sommeil lorsque l'arrêt du train la réveilla.

Ils étaient enfin à Delling City, et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas rencontrés trop de problèmes ! Mais la citée de Deling est vaste et dangereuse, et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourra y arriver…

« Allez viens, on y va ! » lança Seifer à l'adresse de sa partenaire en quittant le compartiment.

Cette dernière quand à elle, toute exitée de se rendre dans une si grande ville tellement dépaysante par rapport à sa petite campagne, le suivit docilement.

_A suivre…_


	6. chapitre 6: Deling city part one

**Chapitre 6 : Deling City « _partie 1 »_**

Comme Seifer pouvait le constater, la gare de Deling City était réputée pour sa foule quotidienne et son brouhaha permanent. Le balambien était à la recherche d'une cabine, mais ça Ellone ne le savait pas. Et elle ne préféra rien dire, vu que Seifer avait l'air enragé. Après 100 mètres de marche à travers la gare, il trouva l'insigne du téléphone et accéléra le pas, au grand dam d''Ellone.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine où se trouvait le moins de monde, décrocha le combiné, s'apprêta à mettre quelques pièces dans l'appareil lorsque soudainement il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus son portefeuille et par conséquent pas de monnaie.

Indigné, il envoya valser le combiné. Voyant cela, Ellone tenta le tout pour le tout.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ca se voit pas ! je peux pas téléphoner !

Si tu veux j'ai quelques pièces… »

Ellone se mit à fouiller dans son sac et ressortit une dizaine de fils. Elle commençait à compter lorsque Seifer lui prit violemment les pièces de samain et commença à les introduire aussitôt dans la machine. Il composa le numéro des renseignements et :

« - Vous désirez ? demanda une voix de standardiste.

avoir un taxi.

Très bien, dans ce cas composez aussitôt le 00XXXXXXXX et aussitôt on vous répondra… »

Seifer mémorisa le numéro dans sa tête et raccrocha le combiné sans même dire au

revoir.

Puis il composa le numéro et une standartiste lui répondit :

« - Taxis de Deling, bonjour ?

Je voudrais qu'on vienne me chercher à l'aéroport côté arrivées.

Très bien, votre nom ?

Almasy.

Merci, vous en avez pour 5 minutes d'attente, un taxi viendra vous prendre à l'endroit que vous nous avez indiqués , au revoir monsieur. »

Comme d'habitude, Seifer raccrocha après que sa demande fut acceptée.

Il se retourna en regardant Ellone qui était un peu distraite et qui lança d'un ton nonchalant :

« - On va au centre ville ?

Non, on réserve à l'hôtel et on y reste. »

A présent, Seifer et Ellone étaient dehors. Ellone observait le paysage : des voitures de partout, des buildings et beaucoup de gens de partout qui créaient un brouhaha incessant ! Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de tout cet univers qui se présentait à elle. La winhilloise observa Seifer d'un œil aguet qui commençait à s'impatienter avec un regard comme pour dire

« S'il n'est pas là je défonce ce trou à rats ! »

Une minutte s'écoula et un taxi se gara à la place qu'il lui était réservé. Aussitôt Seifer se précipita vers la bagnole suivit de près par Ellone. Un homme en ressortit, ouvrit les portières et le coffre et demanda :

« - Bonjour monsieur…Almasy, vous avez que ça comme bagage ?

Oui.

Très bien alors montez,montez. »

Seifer et Ellone s'instalèrent à l'arrière, le gars régla son rétroviseur à travers lequel il regarda Seifer en disant :

« - Je vous mène où ? en mâchant son chew-gum.

A Galabadia Hôtel

Okay, okay . Ca vous gène pas qu'en chemin je m'arrête pour acheter des clopes… Seifer hocha horizontalement la tête en guise de réponse et le chauffeur acquiesça.

Okay, okay , dans ce cas, on est go ! »

Puis il avança et s'engagea dans la route. Ils roulèrent à une vitesse constante pendant 5 minutes sans dire un mot lorsque le chauffeur ralentit, se gara près du trottoir et dit tout en laissant le contact.

« - 'reviens tout d'suite. »

Il sortit du taxi pour rentrer dans un bureau de tabac où l'on pouvait voir le comptoir grâce à la grande vitrine. Ellone le regarda un instant puis se tourna pour voir Seifer. Celui-ci regardait du côté de sa fenêtre, le coude appuyé, sa main supportant son menton et son pied droit sur la banquette. Sans mégarde il se retourna vers Ellone et :

« - Quoi ?

Tu es déjà venu à Deling ?

Ouai et alors ?

Heu…non c'était juste pour… »

Soudainement la voiture avança. Instinctivement, Ellone regarda le chauffeur qui se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de tabac. Ce dernier regardait le taxi mais il avait l'air de tenir quelque chose dans les mains, de plus le commerçant regardait lui aussi le véhicule d'un air amusé.

« - Hééééé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! paniqua Ellone

Abrutie ! On s'est fait manipulés ! Ils ont saboté la caisse ! » cria Seifer.

Plus le temps passait, plus la voiture avançait de plus en plus vite. Seifer gagna la place du chauffeur et se mit en dessous du volant pour essayer de couper les fils de l'accélérateur. Ellone, elle, était paniquée. Elle avait la tête sur ses genoux repliés sur elle-même et tremblotait lorsque…

« ELLONE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On va avoir un accident là, merde ! Prends-le volant ! »

Tout de suite, elle s'éxécuta pour rejoindre la place du chauffeur, laquelle Seifer se trouvait juste en dessous, par conséquent elle devait écarter les jambes à cause du Balambien.

Celui-ci cherchait un moyen pour débrancher le système mais devait réfléchir pour trouver les bons fils au risque de se tromper de contact et de faire une grosse connerie.

Inconsciemment, celui-ci arrêta son travail et jeta un œil à la culotte en soin bleu cyan d'Ellone.

Celle-ci demanda, toujours paniquée :

« Tu…t'en sors ?

Non, cette putain de caisse est faite pour le sabotage ! Je vais essayer d'autres fils mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas. Et toi ? demanda t-il, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front.

On est à plus de 160 à l'heure et on file tout droit dans la baie !

QUOI !

A…adieu ! Je crois bien que c'est la fin.

IMBECILE ! »

Seifer se débattit pour rejoindre la place d'à côté mais il n'eût le temps de ne rien faire car à ce moment-là le taxi était en train de faire un saut digne d'une superproduction de films de cascade. A présent ils étaient dans l'eau.

Seifer, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine dit :

« Retiens ton souffle hein ! »

Ellone ne répondit pas. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle en suffoquait. Elle regardait ses pieds qui étaient depuis quelques secondes englouttis dans l'eau dont le niveau montait très rapidement. Puis Seifer reprit :

« Ecoute-moi, on va sortir de là et on va rejoindre l'autre rive okay ? Ne me lâche pas et retiens ta respiration ! »

Puis il ouvrit sa portière qui cette fois les submergeait totalement dans l'eau, tout en tenant fermement l'avant-bras d'Ellone.

Il nagea rapidement pendant deux minutes pour s'accrocher à un rocher. Il sortit de l'eau tout en soulevant Ellone. Il gagna le rivage et toucha enfin le sol. Il aida ensuite à sortir Ellone de la flotte. Celle-ci toussotait.

pff…elle a bu la tasse, la niaise.. pensa le blond. Les deux accolytes étaient trempés de la tête au pieds, le manteau de Seifer semblait peser 5 kilos de plus au moins. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui s'étouffait, intrigué par la transparence de ses habits collés à sa peau…

imbécile ! c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Seifer détourna vite le regard, il avait reprit des couleurs.

La jeune femme quand à elle, enleva ses chaussures, il était clair qu'elles étaient à présent inutilisable. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque Seifer déposa sa veste sur ses épaules !

« - AAAh ! mais c'est glacé ! t'es fou ou quoi , ta veste est trempée !

met là et ne discute pas . »

Répondit froidement le blond qui n'avait nullement envie d'être troublé.

Ils avaient marcher plusieurs heures, Ellone était à bout de souffle, ses habits et ses pieds étaient sales à cause de la terre, mais enfin ils étaient arrivés à leurs hôtels.

L'ex-SeeD s'avança vers le comptoir et dit :

« - Une chambre 2 places pour une nuit s'il vous plait, et avec le service repas inclus.

Bien…voici votre clé ça vous fera 300 gils s'il vous plait.

Je paye au compte du C.A.G.

Ah ! alors attendez…L'homme de l'acceuil fouilla dans ses documents et sortit une feuille qu'il tampona.

Voilà, cochez ici s'il vous plait, c'est la case C.A.G et dans la case du dessous vous devez mettre votre signature. »

Seifer emprunta un stylo et s'executa. En rendant la feuille il s'aperçut que le type de l'acceuil le dévisageait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond.

Nous avons un service de lavage et de fourniture de vêtements si cela vous interresse, ça coûte 30 gils, je peux le retirer également de votre compte si vous le désirez, ça sera fait directement et je pense que vous en avez bien besoin…

Ah…d'accord. »

Le type tapa des données sur un ordinateur et rangea la feuille dans un casier.

« - Les vêtements et le service de nettoyage se trouvent directement à l'étage où vous vous rendez, bon séjour parmi nous. En revanche j'aimerai vous prévenir que l'ascenseur est en….monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

Trop tard, le pêcheur avait déjà filé et emporté la jeune Ellone avec lui.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'engin et Seifer appuya sur le bouton « 7 », l'étage où ils devaient se rendre.

L'ascenseur commença à monter, les deux jeunes gens faisaient silence. Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta tout d'un coup et s'éteignit.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Nous sommes bloqués ! cria Ellone en mettant les bras en avant pour chercher un repère. Elle toucha sans faire exprès le nez de Seifer du bout des doigts.

Hey ! Dégage tes mains de là ! Il attrapa les mains d'Ellone et la repoussa contre le mur. »

Le blond n'avait biensûr aucune magie sur lui qui auraient pu les éclairés. Il s'assit dans le noir et attendit.

« - Seifer, on ne va pas rester comme ç…

Tais-toi, je réfléchis.

Oui mais fais viiite ! En plus j'ai froid moi !

Arrête de brailler, ça ne servira à rien ! »

Soudain une clochette retentit et les deux partenaires purent entendre une voix :

« Galbadia Hôtel, bonsoir. Veuillez nous excuser de ce problème technique, pour débloquer l'ascenseur, veuillez enclencher le système manuel qui se trouve à côté de la porte. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre hôtel et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. »

Ellone s'avança pour appuyer sur le bouton en même temps que Seifer dont le réflexe avait été immédiat. Leurs mains se touchèrent et la jeune fille, bien que Seifer ne put le voir puisqu'ils étaient dans le noir, était rouge comme une tomate.

« - Dégage ta main de là, idiote. »

Le blond eût un petit sourire, il appuya et l'ascenseur poursuivit sa route normalement.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, Seifer et Ellone se rendirent à leur chambre, après avoir emprunté des vêtements et des sous-vêtements fournis dans un sachet, pour homme et pour femme.

C'était une grande chambre luxueuse avec un lit à baldaquins deux places et d'immenses vitraux qui laissaient entrevoir la grande ville qu'était Deling City.

« - Magnifique ! s'éclama Ellone enthousiaste »

Seifer, quand à lui, vérifiait à nouveau l'état et la sûreté des lieux, apparement tout avait l'air normal.

Ellone fonça tout droit à la salle de bain, avec ses vêtements de rechange mais Seifer l'interpella.

« - Bouge ton cil Ellone, moi aussi je veux me laver !

Oh, et bien tu attendras un peu , d'accord !

Ouai , si t'as pas fini à temps je viens te chercher. » Répondit-il ironique, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ellone leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte de la salle de bain. Bizarrement et pour la première fois, l'ambiance paraissait détendue entre eux.

Seifer faisant déjà sécher sa veste, son pantalon et son débardeur après les avoir lavé, à côté se trouvaient également les vêtements d'Ellone qui avait déjà emprunté les vêtements de rechange.

L'ex-SeeD alluma la télé et tomba sur un programme de musculation.

pff, le genre d'émission que suivraient les bouffons comme Zell…

A l'émission se trouvait un homme moustachu, paraissant aussi fort qu'idiot et qui montrait ses muscles après son entraînement en paraissant très fier de lui.

« - Quelle mauviette ! »

lança Seifer qui contrasta ses muscles et put s'apercevoir avec joie que les siens étaient plus dévellopés. Il esquissa alors un sourire en coin qui s'effaça très rapidement lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'Ellone le scrutait avec des yeux ronds.

« - Oh Seifer…Je ne savais pas que tu suivais ce genre d'émissions.. »

Le grand blond, dans un élan de rage s'avança vers Ellone et se pencha sur elle, le regard mauvais.

La jeune Winhilloise se dispensa de tout commentaires.

Satisfait, Seifer se dirigea à son tour partit en direction de la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Alors qu'il commençait à se laver, il remarqua un shampoing rose avec une fraise dessinée dessus et avec écrit :

« Stramberry-Shampoo ! »

pff…Ellone utilise ce genre de machins pour gosses…elle aurait pu le reboucher.. Il prit le shampoing et le renifla. Puis il le referma et le reposa, enfin il choisit un shampoing pour hommes et l'utilisa.

Ellone, quand à elle, regardait un feuilleton dramatique sur l'amour impossible entre un homme submergé par son travail et une pauvre paysanne aveugle.

La jeune fille en avait les larmes aux yeux. Soudain la télé s'éteignit ce qui fit sursauter Ellone qui était complètement à fond dans le drame.

« - Le repas est arrivé. Dit Seifer qui faisait tournoyer la télécommande dans sa main.

Mais Seifer ! C'était la scène la plus importante ! »

Seifer n'écoutait pas et avait déjà attaqué son poulet avec les mains. Ellone soupira et le rejoint. A part le bruit des assiettes et des mâchements, on n'entendait plus grand chose.

Ellone, comme à son habitude désormais, brisa le silence.

« - Au fait Seifer,

Quoi ? demanda t-il.

On fait comment pour le lit ?

T'en fais pas, j'ai fait amener un lit pour toi.

Où est-il ?

Derrière le grand lit. »

Ellone se leva, ignorant le sourire qu'affichait Seifer et quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir un petit clik-clak taille enfants !

Hey ! mais…Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! protesta t-elle pour elle-même.

A présent elle regardait Seifer d'un air hargneux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la traite de cette façon ? Elle regarda son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché, puis se mit à parler :

« - Pourquoi devrais-je dormir dans ce clik-clak pour enfants ?

le balambien la regarda alors qu'il machouillait son aile de poulet, s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette puis dit :

Ben quoi ? T'as vu comment t'es petite et chétive ? T'as pas besoin d'un grand lit pour toi toute seule !

Et toi ! T'es pas gros pour avoir un grand lit pour toi que je sache !

Ca, ça me regarde ! A présent mange ton assiette, ça va refroidir !

Comment ça, ça te regardes ? T'es qui pour me dire ça ! »

Ellone s'était légèrement redressée après la fin de sa phrase. On pouvait voir les cordes vocales bouger, signe qu'elle était hors d'elle.

« - Oh, oh, relax bébé ! Je suis Seifer Almasy pour te dire ça.

Et alors ! Ce n'est pas ton nom qui va changer les choses ! Je te signales que tu es entre les mains de l'armée et surtout, tu n'es qu'un pion pour eux !….

TA GEULE ! »

Seifer s'était à présent levé de sa chaise et avait fait taper son poing rageur sur la table le même qui avait frappé le lascar dans la prison, ce qui fit rebondir les assiettes et la carafe d'eau.

Quand à elle, la Winhilloise sursauta. Elle aurait voulu continuer de faire sa crise, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu ce que pouvait faire l'ex-SeeD avec la table, elle ne put s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle. Elle baissa la tête puis dit d'un ton très bas :

« - Cette dispute n'a aucun intérêt. Repartons à zéro, comme si de rien n'était.

Grumph ! »

Seifer prit sa veste et claqua la porte, ce qui eut pour effet un léger courant d'air dans la pièce et un haut-le-corps pour Ellone.

Zut…j'espère qu'il va revenir !

Sur ce, elle se mit lentement à la décision de manger son repas. Comme l'avait dit Seifer plus tôt, son repas était devenu tiède. Mais bon, Ellone avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes pour le moment. Car, à présent, elle savait jusqu'où pouvait atteindre la patience du balambien. Ca n'avait rien de glorieux mais…au moins elle le savait. Elle finit son assiette de pommes dauphines et sa cuisse de poulet dans le silence.

Ensuite elle se leva pour appeler un garçon de la réception. En attendant son arrivé, elle s'installa sur le canapé, sur quoi elle tomba sur une émission de divertissement car c'était bien l'heure à les diffuser. Quelques minutes plus tard, on tocqua à la porte et :

« - Service d'étage !

Oui j'arrive !

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le jeune homme :

Bonsoir ! »

Celui-ci la salua et débarrassa la table et mit les couverts sur un chariot. Enfin il nettoya la table avec une éponge et demanda à Ellone :

« - Désirez-vous qu'on vous apporte quelque chose ?

Euh…une infusion à la cannelle et du Berrier…de Balamb .

Très bien, je vous l'apporte dans quelques instants.

Merci, à tout de suite. »

La Winhilloise referma la porte après que le jeune homme fut sortit. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en croisant les jambes malgré sa longue robe. Après tout, elle pouvait s'asseoir comme elle voulait, il n'y avait pas Seifer !

On toqua à la porte de nouveau, Ellone remit ses jambes comme il faut et le laissa entrer. Le garçon déposa la tasse où se trouvait de l'eau bouillante avec un sachet sentant la canelle sur la table basse et décapsula la canette de berrier.

Puis il repartit en disant :

« - Voilà mademoiselle, Si vous avez quelque chose à demander, n'hésitez pas.

D'accord, merci au revoir.

Au revoir, mademoiselle. »

Cette fois-ci Ellone ferma la porte en étant sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Pour la peine, elle se déchaussa et enleva ses vêtements pour opter pour une nuisette de soie couleur orgeat fournie également par l'hôtel. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en savourant son infusion et en regardant à présent les infos. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque le présentateur annonça que dans un train allant à Deling City, on découvrit 18 blessés dont 2 paralysés à vie. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et dit à voix haute :

« Mon Dieu…Seifer… »

Bien entendu, le présentateur ne dit pas le nom du fauteur de troubles ni quoi que ce soit et qualifia cette bagarre de_ 'règlements de comptes entre truands' _Alors que les infos étaient finis et que le film du soir s'apprêtait à commencer, on ouvrit la porte. Ellone ne put s'empêcher d'émir un « kyaaa » de stupeur en rabattant les couvertures, qu'elle avait installé sur le canapé pour se relaxer, sur sa poitrine et demanda inquiète :

« - Qui est là ?

Le maire. »

Puis elle soupira. C'était Seifer. Celui-ci la regarda de haut, comme si de rien n'était et se servit du berrier dont il avala plusieurs gorgées aussitôt.

« - Seifer, excuse moi de t'avoir vexé tout à l'heure…Je suis…

…pff, si tu crois que c'est à cause de toi que je suis parti !

… ? Ellone avait à présent les sourcils relevés en accent circonflexe.

Si je suis parti, c'est parce que je venais de me rappeler que j'avais parié de l'argent dans une course de chocobo, il y a quelques jours, et que je savais pas si j'avais gagné ou pas. Donc je suis allé à un bureau de tabac pour savoir si j'avais un ticket gagnant.

Et alors ?

Alors quoi !

Tu as gagné ?

pff… »

Seifer tout en levant sa veste, jeta dans les mains d'Ellone une pièce de 10 gils. Ellone regarda la pièce et dit d'un air compatissant :

« - Tu sais, c'est le début d'une fortune. Mon oncle Laguna à commencé comme ça tu sais…

Je m'en fous de ta famille ! »

Puis il prit la télécommande et sélectionna les chaînes par satellite où il laissa diffuser un film d'action et s'essaya sur le canapé.

Ellone, exaspéré par le comportement indescent du blond prit les couvertures qu'elle arrangea sur son lit, se coucha et tourna le dos à la télévision.

Seifer, lui ne faisait pas attention à la jeune fille. D'ailleurs lui aussi était fatigué et se coucha lassé par les scènes répétitives de ce film. Le noir et le silence présents, Seifer se mit en caleçon et gagna son lit deux places deux places pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci était habitué à s'endormir dans un grand lit pour lui tout seul et s'endormit en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ellone…

A suivre… 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Deling city part two

**Chapitre 7 : Deling city _( 2ème partie)_**

C'est parce qu'Ellone avait froid qu'elle s'était réveillée. La couverture était tombée à terre mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la motivation de bouger. Elle cligna seulement des yeux et les détourna sur le côtés et là, elle vit quelque chose d'étrange. Derrière l'accoudoir du canapé, une tête apparaissait. Des cheveux noirs. Dans la semi-ombre, Ellone ne distinguait pas bien mais la chose semblait ramper doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il semblait que c'était une femme, dont le visage était caché par les cheveux.

Le cœur d'Ellone fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et, figée par la peur, elle n'osait pas bouger. La femme, quand à elle, retournait lentement sa tête et Ellone perçut clairement alors un visage blanc où apparaissait quelques veines au niveau des joues, une bouche mi-ouverte et rougie par du sang, des petites fentes en guise de narine et les yeux, inexistants, laissaient place à une orbite titanesque. Cette femme monstrueuse, se leva rapidement et bondit sur le lit. La pauvre Winhilloise poussait des suffoquements mais ne bougeait pas, sans doutes trop paralysée par la peur. Un bruit horrible de bourdonnement raisonnait à ses oreilles, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le lit, sous les draps, vraiment trop effrayée. La femme avança alors très rapidement sa tête en ouvrant sa bouche qui dévoilaient des dents pointues et une langue de serpent, juste en face d'Ellone et cette dernière hurla, de toutes ses forces.

Ellone n'avait pas hurlé, elle s'était juste réveillée en sursaut et en sueur. Elle avait la respiration haletante après cet horrible cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

La jeune fille levait ses yeux encore effrayés vers le grand lit et constata que Seifer y dormait encore. Elle posa lentement les pieds au sol dans un silence absolu et s'avança vers ce dernier. Elle prit doucement la couverture et la recouvra, au moins jusqu'aux reins. Puis elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en continuant à regarder la silhouette de son coéquipier, fondue dans la pénombre des volets clos. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle le faisait, Ellone repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le visage du blond endormi. Elle le regardait avec les yeux d'une mère et le sourire d'un enfant. Ce même sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque Seifer ouvrit un œil. Rapidement et comme si de rien était, Ellone se recoiffa et s'assit dos à lui, alors qu'il s'étirait longuement en poussant des râles. Puis il se leva tout en restant assis sur le lit et regardant Ellone d'un œil mauvais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda t-il

euh…rien. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton génée. Il y eût un silence bref et Seifer poursuivit.

Bon, rends-toi utile un peu, passe un coup de tel à la réception et demande-leur le ptit dej ! Magne-toi ; notre vol est à 11h40 ! Et demande-leurs s'ils ont des Bretzels aussi ! »

Voyant qu'Ellone ne bougeait pas il lui donna une petite claque dans le dos en disant « allez ! » ce qui la fit sursauter et se relever. Puis elle s'indigna en lâchant un « hey ! » de désarroi, mais s'exécuta tout de même à l'ordre.

Au téléphone, elle eût une femme, après avoir passé sa commande elle se rappela :

« - Ah oui, au fait ! Vous avez des Bretzels ici ?

….Non….(il y eût un temps de silence)…non nous n'en faisons pas.

Ah d'accord. »

Ellone et Seifer s'étaient déjà préparés et habillés alors que leur déjeuner arrivait à peine.

« - Et les Bretzels ! Oh ! C'est quoi cette arnaque !

Mais non, ils en avaient pas !

putain, ce sont vraiment de gros branleurs dans c't'hôtel !

Chut ! Parles pas comme ça Seifer ! Tu es trop vulgaire !

Mais je t'emmerde, moi !

… »

Ainsi se poursuivit cet agréable petit déjeuner avant qu'ils ne quittent enfin leur hôtel. L'aéroport n'était, par chance, pas bien loin de l'hôtel où Ellone et Seifer avaient passé la nuit.

Ils pouvaient donc y aller à pied. Avant de se rendre directement à l'aéroport, ils passèrent dans un magazin de vêtements car Ellone protestait pour acheter de nouvelles chaussures.

Seifer s'était assis sur un siège à l'entrée du magazin pendant qu'Ellone faisait ses essayages. Une femme habillée d'une manière plutôt osée et énormément maquillée s'approcha de Seifer qui dû alors retenir sa respiration pour ne pas s'empoisonner avec le parfum beaucoup trop fort de cette femme.

« -Bonjour, puis-je vous renseigner sur quelque chose ?

Non. Répondit-il simplement à cette femme qui s'avérait être une vendeuse.

Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

Avant que Seifer ne puisse répondre, Ellone accouru vers eux avec une botte marron qui remontait jusqu'au mollet de sa jambe gauche et une chaussure noire, simple et plate à la jambe droite. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et elle lança avec enthousiasme :

« - Seifeeeer ! Regarde ! Tu préfères laquelle !

Oh ! la botte vous sied à ravis ! répondit la vendeuse

C'est vrai ? En plus elle me plait beaucoup ! T'en penses quoi Seifer ?

Je m'en fous.

Mais Seifer…

J'en ai rien à foutre putain, trouves-toi une paire et on se tire ! »

Finalement Ellone opta pour les bottes et comme à son habitude désormais, Seifer paya au compte du C.A.G.

Ils repartirent donc en route, Ellone ayant mis ses nouvelles bottes. En chemin, elle entama une discution :

« - Elles sont belles hein ! Elles me font un peu penser aux tiennes mais en marron !

N'importe quoi. Les miennes sont beaucoup mieux.

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abbord !

Les miennes, elle risquent pas de s'abîmer en marchant dans l'eau où dans la boue et puis y a pas ces espèces de fantaisies qui ne servent à rien ! »

Ellone regarda alors ses bottes en constatant qu'il y avait de petites étoiles rouges brodées dessus. Ben quoi, c'était mignon ! Enfin biensûr, Seifer n'avait pas cette même conception.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de ce fameux aéroport. Comme d'habitude, Ellone fut émerveillée devant la grandeur de ce batiment et devant la grandeur de ce batiment et devant la multitude de foule qui faisaient des va-et-viens à travers l'enceinte de cet établissement. La jeune fille scruta le plan de l'aéroport : cette battisse était composée de 2 parties identiques : l'une pour les arrivées et l'autre pour les départs. Chaque partie avait 3 étages : un pour l'administration, un pour les portes d'embarquement/ débarquement et un étage pour les magasins, cafés, restaurants.

Ellone pouvait aussi voir deux autres bâtiments externes : un pour le parking et l'autre pour l'enregistrement des billets. Elle commençait à s'extasier devant la multitude de magasins qui se trouvaient juste sous ses yeux lorsque Seifer la rappela à l'ordre :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! On n'est pas venu faire du tourisme alors grouille-toi de rentrer ! »

Puis il serra son bras pour l'entraîner dans le hall de l'aéroport. Ellone protesta

« - Héééé ! Attends une minute, Seifer ! Les bureaux d'enregistrement se trouvent en face !

Mais on a déjà les billets ! dit-il en les montrant

Oui mais on doit y aller pour les faire confirmer !

Roh, la ferme ! »

Puis tout en tenant toujours le bras d'Ellone, Seifer accourut devant un comptoir où était écrit :

« EstharEmbarquement »

Il y avait une longue file d'attente devant le comptoir mais le blond ne semblait pas s'en soucier et bouscula la personne qui se trouvait le plus près du comptoir. Celle-ci se trouva par terre et émit un « hey » d'étonnement et de stupéfaction. Ellone quand à elle semblait génée par la conduite de son garde du corps et surprise par la violence par laquelle il exécutait toutes ses actions. Le bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir n'avait pas levé un seul regard devant la scène et dit simplement :

« Bienvenue Monsieur. »

Seifer jeta sur le comptoir les deux billets et aussitôt le personnage put constater :

« - Désolé, Monsieur, mais vous devez d'abbord aller au bâtiment d'en face pour faire enregistrer vos bagages.

J'ai pas de bagages !

Bien…Dans ce cas, veuillez faire la queue comme tout le monde je vous prie. » Répondit-il tout en ne levant toujours pas le regard ce qui commença sérieusement à exaspérer le balambien.

Seifer prit le bonhomme par le col de sa chemise, le souleva et approcha son visage du sien en disant :

« - Putain, tu fais vraiment chier toi ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de faire la queue comme un pauvre con ? Non ! alors grouille-toi abrutit ! »

Les protestations d'il y avait quelques minutes stoppèrent aussitôt dans la file d'attente. Plus aucun mot. Seul quelques chuchotements à propos du geste déplaçé de Seifer avaient lieu. Ellone qui se sentait génée malgré tout, laissa faire son co-équipier en n'ajoutant aucun mot. Le bonhomme, lui, s'éxécuta à la tâche en tapotant sur son clavier. Puis, il sortit un instrument et demanda à Seifer tout tremblotant :

« Bi…Bien. Main…maintenant, posez votre pou….pouce sur le déco….deur d'empreintes digitales s'il vous pl…plait. »

Seifer posa donc son pouce sur la machine qui émit un « bip » et afficha de la lumière verte, signe comme quoi il s'agissait bien du vrai Seifer Almasy. Ellone fit de même et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Le bonhomme rangea sa machine et distribua les billets en disant :

« Mer….merci, veuillez attendre pr…près de la porte d'embarquement. Bon…bon voyage. »

Seifer prit les billets et partit, Ellone, elle, salua le monsieur et le suivit.

Ils passèrent devant un douanier qui vérifia s'il n'avait rien de dangereux. Seifer montra la carte du C.A.G pour expliquer le port de sa gunblade. Les douaniers les laissèrent passer, puis ils arrivèrent devant un énorme hangar vitré où des sièges, des distributeurs de boissons et de gourmandises et des toilettes étaient dispersés de toute part. Seifer trouva facilement le numéro de sa porte Esthar étant un vol très populaire et fit asseoir Ellone là où pouvait se trouver le moins de monde. Il dit :

« - Je reviens, attends-moi là.

Hééé ! Où vas-t…. ! »

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Ellone, exaspérée, sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos pour se désaltérer. Puis il détourna son regard pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas que le vol d'Esthar qui allait partir, il y avait aussi Timber et Horizon. Et la porte d'embarquement d'Horizon, elle pût percevoir 3 hommes qui semblaient la regarder _seulement elle_ derrière leurs lunettes noires.

Un avait la peau très mattes, une pilosité importante sur ses avant-bras et portait une barbes de quelques jours, ses cheveux étaients noirs. L'autre était brun et avait une coupe à l'iroquoise, enfin le dernier des trois avait les cheveux chatains foncés et commençait à avoir une calvitie. Leur point commun est qu'ils étaient tous les trois costauds et bien portant et qu'ils avaient tous les trois le même pantalon. Ellone continua toujours à les scruter alors eux détournaient le regard _comme s'ils avaient été découverts_ lorsque :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regards ?

Cette question fit sursauter Ellone. Seifer. Il arrivait tout pépère comme si de rien n'était. Elle répondit :

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ? Où étais-tu passé ?

Putain, vous allez tous me le demander où quoi ? J'était aux W.C ! J'allais quand même pas te laisser près d'un urinoir quand même ! »

Ellone rougit et baissa la tête

« Par…pardon. »

Puis ce fut le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune Winhilloise prit un magazine qui se trouvait sur une table tandis que Seifer était perdu dans ses pensées, les jambes croisées.

Puis une voix d'hôtesse de l'air dans un micro déclara :

« _Tum Tim Tum♫…_Bonjour. Les passagers devant se rendre en destination D'Esthar sont priés de se rendre au comptoir de la porte d'embarquement pour monter dans l'avion…_Tum Tim Tum♫…_Bonjour. Les passa…. »

« - C'est nous, allez on y va. Déclara Seifer en se levant

Bien, je te suis. » Répondit Ellone

Ils se présentèrent devant le comptoir (en doublant plusieurs personnes) puis entrèrent dans l'avion après avoir déambuler dans un couloir sombre et de courant d'air. Ellone fut encore chamboulée par la nouvelle technologie, dont elle n'avait décidement pas l'habitude.

La jeune fille qui, pour une fois était 'devant Seifer' se dirigea vers la place indiquée sur son billet. Mais lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la-dite place, elle s'apperçut que celle-ci était déjà occupée par un homme d'affaires quelque peu enrobé. Celle-ci dit à voix très basse :

« - Heu…monsieur. Vous êtes à ma place.

Et alors, vous pouvez vous asseoir ailleur non ? Il plus a encore plein de place vides. »

Ellone se mordit les lèvres, elle connaissait déjà le sort de ce pauvre type…Comme prévu, Seifer intervint et avec un regard menaçant lança à l'homme :

« - T'as entendu gros lard. C'est pas ta place alors casses-toi de là !

Très….très bien. »

Puis celui-ci partit. Seifer s'assit près du hoblot tandis que la Winhilloise prit place sur le siège côté couloir. Celle-ci prit la parole :

« - Ben dis donc…tu sais vraiment y faire avec ce genre de types.

Pfff…Il suffit de les serrer un peu et le tour est joué. Je n'ai pas de mérite. »

Puis après ce léger discours et l'éternelle démonstration d'exercice de sauvetage en cas d'accident, l'avion décolla sous les yeux ébahis d'Ellone.


	8. Chapitre 8 : l'envol

**Chapitre 8 : l'envol**

Les secousses lors du décollage étaient telles que la jeune Winhilloise semblait presque avoir des convulsions. Seifer, qui était assis côté fenêtre, regardait passivement le paysage s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, pour laisser place aux blancs et vaporeux nuages. Une fois bien en hauteur, l'altitude était trop inhabituelle pour Ellone qui ressentait une pression énorme. Elle se retourna vers Seifer qui détachait sa ceinture et lui lança :

« - J'ai les oreilles bouchées ! C'est horrible !

Bois un coup, ça passera. »

Puis il mit un cache sur ses yeux et abaissa le siège sans se soucier de déranger la personne assise derrière lui.

« - Quoi, tu vas déjà dormir ? demanda Ellone intriguée.

Ouai. »

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de s'allonger confortablement en enlevant ses bottes.

il se croit vraiment tout permis… pensa la jeune Ellone, gênée du geste de son partenaire. Puis les services arrivèrent un peu partout dans l'avion, notamment des hôtesses de l'air. L'une d'entre elles s'avançan vers Ellone et lui servit de l'eau. Après l'avoir remercié, la jeune femme se désaltera et sortit de son sac une revue qu'elle se mit à bouquiner aussitôt. Seifer, quand à lui, roupillait tranquillement en donnant deux ou trois petits coups de ronflements de temps à autres ce qui amusait pas mal Ellone. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle s'arrêta de lire, s'appercevant qu'elle avait une grosse envie de vomir. Vite, elle reposa son magazine et se leva.

Ce fut difficile de passer à travers les nombreux plateaux de services et de ne pas bousculer des hôtessses de l'air pour aller jusqu'aux W-C qui se trouvaient au fin fond de l'avion ! Malgré tout elle y parvint et put donc s'y soulager sans encombres…elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux de toutes façons. Après s'être rincé les mains et le visage, elle sortit enfin des toilettes mais il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange.

Des hommes armés menaçaient les passagers et même le personnel de l'avion, chacun d'entre eux s'étaient accroupi, avaient posés les mains sur la tête, et posés la tête entre les genoux.

Les Kanibal Cross… pensa Ellone affolée. Un de ces types attrapa violemment la jeune fille par le bras et la jeta sur le sol en pointant son arme sur elle.

« - Toi là ! Sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux comme tout le monde, grouille toi !

D'a….d'accord. » Elle s'exécuta aussitôt mais une pensée la rappela à l'ordre : Seifer.

Elle risqua à jeter un œil en direction de celui-ci et faillit pousser un cri : celui-ci avait remis ses bottes, il était assis en tailleur sur le sol et sa tête pendouillait en arrière, le bougre, il dormait encore !

Un mercenaire s'en aperçut aussitôt et se fut le bruit du chargeur de son flingue contre sa tempe qui réveilla le blond jusque là encore endormi. Bizarrement il ne lui donna aucun ordre, il sourit simplement sous le regard à moitié éveillé du balambien en lançant :

« - Alors c'est toi, le fameux Seifer… »

L'homme ensuite se dirigea vers l'avant de l'avion et lança d'une voix portante à l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

« - Bon alors maintenant écoutez-moi bien, bande de maudites larves, on va s'arrêter dans les plaines de Balamb et vous descendrez là-bas, si vous m'écoutez pas c'est nous qui vous descendons ! Pigé ? Maintenant vous aller rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Balamb, et en SILENCE ! »

Seifer eût envie de rire, mais il n'en fit rien.

Heureusement que ces Kannibal Cross sont discrets…Décidemment ce Lefranciss est un vrai connard quand même ! Enfin bon je suppose… pensa t-il simplement car après tout, il n'était pas certain que ce soient les K.C, bien qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Les gardes patrouillaient dans l'avion entier pour être certains que toute la populasse se tienne tranquille. Malheureusement pour lui, un gosse n'arrêtait pas de brailler.

« - Fais-moi taire cette petite merde ! »

lança un garde à son conjoint. Ce dernier attrapa le petit par le col mais la mère de l'enfant s'interposa.

« - Pitié ne faites rien à mon fils !

ta geule, sale pouffe ! »

Deux bruits sourds se firent entendre et tout le monde cria. Il avait tiré et tué la femme, ainsi que son fils.

« - Maintenant fermez-là tous avant que ça soit votre tour ! »

Le silence lourd et pesant prit place à nouveau, et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée à Balamb.

L'avion se posa sur les grandes plaines vertes, laissant descendre les passager et les hôtesses de l'air, encore trop choqués par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ils avaient gardé à bord le pilote et le copilote (qu'ils prendraient soin d'éliminer à l'arrivée au Q-G) ainsi que Seifer Almasy et Ellone Loire. L'engin repartit en route, dans une toute autre direction que celle prévue.

«Seifer se leva et lança aux terroristes :

« - Où est-ce qu'on va là ?

Au Q-G. Le Boss va être content !

Alors, c'est bien vous les Kannibal Cross ! lança Ellone après avoir avalé sa salive.

Et oui ma belle, ça t'en bouche un coin ! »

Ellone baissa le regard face à cette garde de plusieurs hommes qui les entouraient. Seifer quand à lui, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur le tableau électronique, celui-ci affichait 15h36.

Seulement à quelle heure arriveraient-ils ? Comme il ne savait pas où se trouvait leur Q-G, Seifer n'en savait rien.

« - Il est où votre Q-G ?

Tu verras bien, connard » répondit l'un des mafieux en allumant un cigare qu'il souffla la fumée dans le visage d'Ellone. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de toussoter ce qui fit rire le lascard et ses compagnons.

Puis les présumés membres de Kannibal Cross se retournèrent lorsqu'arrivèrent deux hommes qui suivaient une femme un peu provocante, voire très provocante aux yeux d'Ellone. Celle-ci la contempla de haut en bas pendant qu'elle marchait en direction d'eux. 1m70 environ, cheveux bruns mi-longs et lâchés. Talons aiguilles noires, somptueuse robe de soie grise platine qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse par un décolleté très plongé en V et qui mettait à nues ses jambes de rêve.

En revanche, et c'est là qu'Ellone était contente d'elle pour une fois, elle était tellement bien formée corporellement qu'elle avait encore des joues bien joufflues, ce qui la rendait un peu gonflée. Mais la Winhilloise dû admettre que, malgré ce défaut, elle était tout simplement sublime et c'était bien une femme qui faisait tourner la tête à plus d'un, comme le dit l'expression. Seifer, lui, s'en fichait.

Elle s'asseya en face des deux compagnons et à côté du lascard qui fumait son cigare et était à présent en train de lorgner sa poitrine d'un sale œil ce qui ne semblait nullement la déranger. Puis la femme annonça d'une voix très sensuelle et douce :

« - Maintenant que la vermine est partie, nous allons pouvoir parler affaires sérieusement. Vous êtes bien Ellone Loire n'est-ce pas ?

….

Et vous, vous êtes le faire-valoir de l'armée Galbadienne, un certain Almasy Seifer ?

….

Bien. Moi je suis Gina Skinner, la marraine de Kannibal Cross, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à trois terroristes :

« Attachez-les et vérifiez qu'ils n'aient rien de dangereux. »

Les trois nominés s'exécutèrent et attachèrent les mains dans le dos de Seifer et Ellone. La Winhilloise semblait étouffer dans ses liens tandis que le grand blond était indifférent et semblait plus intéressé par un type qui tenait sa gunblade.

Ginna commenta quand elle eût l'arme dans ses mains :

« Une Gunblade ? Intéressant. J'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. Voilà ce qui explique aussi pourquoi nous avons eu du mal à vous attraper. »

Un autre terroriste tenait à l'envers le sac de la marchande de fleurs de Winhill. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri et de réclamer :

« Kyaa ! Mon sac ! Que faites-vous ? »

Le terroriste sourit devant l'attitude d'Ellone et le vida par terre, laissant giser des bouteilles d'eau à moitié remples, des affaires de rechange, des crèmes, un shampoing et surtout, des magazines.

Gina regarda le sol qui était maintenant couvert d'affaires et dit :

« Que des choses futiles. Ouvrez le sac ! »

Puis le terroriste prit un couteau et le planta dans les coutures du sac pour faire apparaître un trou béant.

« Nooaaaooon ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

L'homme agacé par le comportement de la victime, la frappa en plein visage du revers de sa main.

« Ta gueule ! »

Ellone voulut crier devant le coup que lui portait cette brute. Mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle se contenta de fixer le sol, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés. Seifer, lui, n'avait pas bronché devant le geste violent du terroriste, après tout elle l'avait méritée, elle n'avait pas à gueuler comme ça !

Mais au plus profond de lui, il avait une sale envie de lui marafer sa sale tronche de merde. Malheureusement il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'un de ces cons.

« Il n'y a rien dans le sac ! Pas de capteurs, ni quoi que ce soit, nous avons pu le vérifier grâce à l'appareil que nous a passé le chef, Mlle Skinner. »

Celle-ci sourit et croisa les jambes.

« Très bien, les préparatifs terminés, je vais vous poser quelques questions et en particulier à la demoiselle Loire. »

Ellone releva sa tête en direction du buste de la marraine des K.C

« Votre oncle est-il au courant que vous deviez aller chez lui ? »

La Winhilloise regarda Seifer avant de répondre. Celui-ci n'approuva pas mais ne la contredit pas non plus, elle comprit donc qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à dire la vérité.

« - Oui, acquiesça t-elle.

Et étiez-vous au courant que vous vendiez des armes ?

N…non.

Et les gens à qui vous les vendiez, le savaient-ils ?

Non, je ne pense pas.

A qui vendiez-vous les Imaras ?

A des gens du village.

Et les touristes ?

Jamais, ils ne viennent jamais dans un coin perdu comme Winhill.

En quelle quantité vendiez-vous ces fleurs ?

On ne me demande toujours que deux tiges maximum, répondit Ellone qui commençait à perdre patience.

A combien ?

10 gils la tige.

Et combien en cultivez-vous environ ?

Je ne sais pas…je dirais une trentaine.

Pensez-vous qu'avec plus de moyens, vous pourrez en cultiver plus ?

Je….je ne sais pas.

Et dans d'autres régions que celles de Winhill, pourriez-vous cultiver les Imaras ?

Mais j'en sais rien ! »

Ellone en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces questions, elle lui lança son regard le plus noir à cette Gina. La Gina en question claque des doigts et dnit :

« Bon ça ira les questions, faites-la s'asseoir en face. »

Un type la prit violemment par le bras (encore plus violemment que Seifer !) et la fit asseoir à la place de Gina. La marraine, elle, était debout à présent et s'assit près de Seifer, à l'endroit où était Ellone. Elle posa une main sur la cuisse du balmabien et demanda à Seifer avec sa voix sensuelle à souhait :

« -Alors Monsieur Almasy, comment détenez-vous cette arme ?

….

L'avez vous volée ?

….

Ou peut être héritée ?

…..

Vous ne répondez pas ? Très bien sachez qu'avec moi ce petit jeu ne tient pas très longtemps. »

Celle-ci malgré son étroite tenue, marcha à quattre pattes sur les siège, mit une main sur le cou de Seifer et s'assit sur lui. Puis de sa main libre, tira sa chevelure blonde en arrière et l'embrassa en caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ellone. Puis elle dit au creux de son oreille, tout en commençant à caresser l'entre-jambe du balambien ce qui le surprit fortement :

« - Vous saviez, aucun homme n'a réussi à me résister.

Si tu crois que c'est une poufiasse comme toi qui va me faire parler, tu te trompes.

Dites-moi, vous venez de la fac de Balmab, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes peut-être SeeD, non ? »

Gina l'embrassa encore avec sa langue de vipère, mais cette fois-ci Seifer ne se laissa pas faire et lui mordit sa lèvre supérieure. La femme s'éloigna légèrement du visage du blond et essuya sensuellement avec son index le sang et le suça vulgairement.

Puis elle serra violemment l'entrejambe de Seifer qui fit une grimace sur le coup, et lui retira son collier qui ne le quittait jamais habituellement.

« - Alors ? Elle vient cette réponse ? dit-elle

…. »

Gina fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit une bosse apparaître sur son pantalon. De plus le balambien avait le teint rouge et commençait à haleter.

« Et si nous prenions plus amplement connaissance… » murmura Gina à l'oreille de Seifer. Puis elle défit sa braguette et, toujours sur ses jambes, lui fit une fellation devant tout le monde et en particulier devant les yeux dégoutés d'Ellone. La jeune fille en avait presque envie de vomir. Non seulement par le fait qu'elle embrasse Seifer mais aussi le fait qu'elle faisait tournicoter son popotin comme bon lui semblait.

Seifer, lui, commençait à vraiment être sous le contrôle de cette Gina, même s'il ne disait rien. Le silence est, comme on lui avait apprit à la fac de la BGU, la meilleure défense contre l'ennemi. Puis un homme arriva et dit à Gina qui s'arrêta immédiatement de sucer le pénis de Seifer.

« - Mlle Skinner ?

Quoi ! Vous voyez pas que je suis occupée, là !

le chef à téléphoné et a dit qu'il aimerait les interroger lui même.

Bien. Apportez-moi du champagne dans ce cas. »

Ginna reboutonna la braguette se leva et dit à ses deux _hôtes_ :

« Un petit quelque chose avant l'atterissage ? »

Puis un homme avec une seringue piqua au cou Ellone qui s'endormit aussitôt, et fut réservé à Seifer le même traitement. Celui-ci semblait résister mais avait du mal, bien qu'il sombra rapidement lorsque Gina lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe tout en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

La marraine était en fureur car c'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire parler un homme.


	9. chapitre 9 : la base

**Chapitre 9 : Combat de boue**

Seifer s'était réveillé, attaché à une chaise qui s'avérait après rapide analyse être un instrument de torture.

une chaise électrique.. pensa t-il immédiatement.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, l'image d'une silhouette apparut devant lui. C'était un tortionnaire et il avait la main posée sur un levier à plusieurs crans.

« - Enfin réveillé ?

….

Je pense que cette fois-ci tu te décideras à répondre ! » lança t-il avec un sourire bestial.

Alors c'est comme ça que leur boss pense me faire cracher le morceau ! pff…de toute façon je n'ai rien à leur dire… pensa Seifer en jetant un regard noir à son bourreau.

Ce dernier activa le levier sur le premier cran et de l'électricité circula sur toute la chaise. Seifer rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents mais il se retint de crier.

« Alors ! Parles ! D'où vient ton arme et comment l'as-tu obtenu ! »

Il arrêta la torture et Seifer reprit son souffle. Pourquoi ces connards s'intéressaient-ils à Hyperion ?

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce et parvint à articuler malgré la douleur encore présente :

« - Où est-elle ?

Quoi ? La fille ? Ne t'en fais pas le Boss s'occupe d'elle…

Ma Gunblade ! Où est-elle ! répéta t-il.

…Tu penses que j'allais te le dire ! »

Il activa le levier sur le cran n°3 (sachant qu'il y en a 5 !) en criant :

« Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions, ici ! »

Cette fois-ci l'ex-SeeD fit un bond sur la chaise et cria. Le garde lança :

« Alors tu accouches putain de fils de chienne ! »

Seifer avait un œil fermait et du sang coulait de sa bouche, il reprenait son souffle longuement avant de dire :

« -tu…tu perds ton temps…si tu penses que je vais dire quoi que ce soit à une sous-merde comme toi…

comment ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est sur le cran n°5 que le bourreau activa le clavier, ce qui arracha un cri d'agonie au pauvre pêcheur qui ne pouvait rien faire.

« -….pou…pourquoi vous me posez ces questions inutiles ? Votre but c'est bien les fleurs non ? »

Alors que l'homme allait lui répondre (plus par des gestes que par des mots…) son émetteur grésilla.

« - Ici Von Gult, je vous reçoit. Oui…ouai…mh, ouai. Okay….d'accord ça marche, ben j'arrive… »

Il eût un petit sourire en coin et lança à Seifer sur un ton à la fois calme mais provoquant :

« - Le Boss m'a proposé d'assister à un petit spectacle qu'il a lui même organnisé…donc on reprendra ça plus tard… »

Il allait sortir quand soudain il s'arrêta.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier, tu veux peut-être voir le spectacle toi aussi, ça devrait te plaire….. »

Il se dirigea vers un panneau de contrôle et appuya sur un bouton rouge qui alluma un grand écran. Puis il éteignit la lumière et lança d'un ton faussement mièvre :

« Ah tout à l'heure, chérie. »

Enfin il claqua la porte. Seifer releva sa tête et quelle ne fut sa surprise en levant les yeux d'apercevoir à l'écran un énorme terrain de combat dans une très grande pièce, et surtout de voir aux deux extrémités du terrain, cette pouffe de Gina et…Ellone ! Elles étaient toutes les deux en maillot de bain et avaient apparemment l'intention de se battre !

Dans la grande sale, la foule abondante criait et hurlait, tous agglutinés autour du terrain de combat, et plus en hauteur, assis dans son fauteuil rouge bordé d'or et de soie, le Boss.

Apparement, la cloche qui venait juste de sonner indiqua le début du combat.

Gina s'avança de sa démarche provocante, applaudie par la foule en délire. La boue lui arrivait aux genoux, alors qu'à Ellone elle arrivait aux cuisses. Gina était à présent au milieu du terrain, et pour ne pas être dérangé lors de sa bataille elle préféra s'attacher les cheveux.

La Winhilloise, elle, hésitait. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de se battre et n'avait jamais demandé à être là. De plus elle s'inquiétait pour Seifer… Bizarrement elle ne paniquait pas (comme elle le faisait si souvent) parce qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser et tous ces événements lui montaient à la tête, comme une drogue qui l'abassourdissait.

Sommes nous donc voué à mourir ainsi ?

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de pleurer, si elle pouvait se défendre et gagner le combat, peut-être s'en sortirait-elle vivante ? Et puis, Seifer l'avait toujours défendue, il était temps d'inverser les rôles à présent ! Cette fois ça serai à elle de l'aider !

Ellone serra les poings et jeta à son adversaire son regard le plus noir possible. Elle s'avança d'un mieux qu'elle put au milieu de cette masse épaisse de boue et en envoya une boulette à Gina. Cette dernière l'intercepta facilement et répliqua avec un sourire :

« - Pauvre gamine, tu penses me battre ? Allez viens, dans ce cas je t'attend ! »

Aussitôt les cris de la foule se firent encore plus fort et encore plus nombreux. Gina tira les cheveux de la pauvre Ellone qui envoyait des coups incertains dans le vide. De plus ses mouvements étaient ralentit à cause de la boue. La furie lui donna un coup d'ongles dans le bras et la serra fort contre elle pour l'étouffer, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au public.

« - A…arrête !

Oh mais non…je ne fais que commencer ma mignonnette ! »

Gina se baissa afin d'étouffer sa proie sous la boue, mais un moment d'inattention suffit à la jeune brune pour se libérer de son emprise et lui flanquer une énorme baffe, ce qui fit même basculer Gina en arrière.

Super ! Seifer serait fier de moi ! pensa Ellone à l'égard de Seifer

pfff…elle essaye de jouer les guerrières ou quoi ! pensa Seifer à l'égard d'Ellone, qui regardait toujours la scène depuis son écran.

Puis Gina se releva, plus enragée que jamais. Mais Ellone n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire et se concentra longuement. L'atmosphère devint soudainement pesante, comme si une pression écrasait la femme qui fut prise immédiatement à un flash brutal.

Au début, tout était flou et sombre dans son champ de vision. Mais, petit à petit une multitude d'images et de sons apparurent dans un sens chronologiques, lui semblant familiers.

_Le passé._

_Son passé faisait surface, alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir oublié._

_Les premières images furent ses parents. Sa mère qui rentrait tard le soir en marchant bizarrement. Son père qui ne travaillait jamais, avait toujours une bouteille à la main et battait sa femme dans la journée. Lui qui invitait d'autres hommes à faire des jeux obscènes avec sa propre femme. Et puis, cette dernière s'isolait, beaucoup._

_Beaucoup lorsque Gina avait sept ans. Elle la giflait par moment lorsque celle-ci se voulait trop curieuse. _

_Puis vinrent les images du monde extérieur. Les gens qui regardaient Gina d'un œil étrange et chuchotaient entre eux. Puis c'est un beau jour ou Gina devait avoir neuf ans, sa mère se suicida. Elle s'était taillée les veines dans la baignoire._

_Son père lui ordonna de nettoyer. _

_Gina devait aussi s'occuper des taches ménagères, alors que son père invitait toujours des hommes à la maison. Ces derniers ne faisaient que la harceler, la menacer ou la tripoter, mais Gina les évitait le plus possible. _

_C'était le jour de ses onze ans qu'une dispute éclata. Gina partit se cacher dans sa chambre pour essayer de ne plus entendre les bruits. Elle en était sûre, ces gens comptaient bien tuer son père. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'enfuir, ces hommes la retrouvèrent et la violèrent._

_Et c'est à partir de cela que la nouvelle vie de vengeance commença pour Gina._

_Après quoi, Gina fut recueillie par ces hommes et engagée à vendre de la drogue dans la rue. Elle ne disait rien au début et préférait s'exécuter. Mais elle se formait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une jeune fille épanouie, à quatorze ans._

_A une soirée organisée, alors que les hommes s'apprêtaient à passer sur le ventre de Gina, celle-ci les trancha tous à coup de couteau. Elle avait monté les grades au fur et à mesure comme cela. En utilisant son charme et sa combativité pour en arriver à un groupe de mafieux haut placés qu'étaient les Kannibal Cross. Ces derniers la respectaient et la payaient extrêmement cher. Mais en se rappelant de tout cela, Gina s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait la même erreur que sa mère._

_Elle n'était qu'un jouait._

_Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela et elle n'avait jamais servit à rien d'autre. Elle voulu crier, hurler de rage mais à la place vinrent des larmes._

_Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi mais tout semblait flou et sombre comme au début…_

….

……Ellone arrêta de sonder l'esprit et les souvenirs de Gina. Pauvre d'elle, son enfance était terrible. La jeune magicienne resta près d'elle, après tout, peut être qu'avec la mémoire qui lui était revenu à présent, elle pourrait se résigner au combat et en discuter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait…

….Seifer se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait plus de 5 minuttes que la Winhilloise et son adversaire s'étaient immobilisé. La foule semblait en délire et commençait à s'impatienter en lançant n'importe quoi dans le bac à boue. Seifer ferma les yeux et pensa.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien foutre ?

Gina commença à revenir doucement à la réalité. Au début, elle n'entendait que les bruits de la foule hilare puis une silhouette apparût. Celle de son adversaire qu'elle pouvait distinguer nettement à présent. Cette gamine avait les yeux mi-clos et arborait une attitude passive devant la situation à laquelle elle était affrontée. Pus elle se souvint de son passé qu'elle avait revu d'une traite, il y a à peine quelques secondes. Ces souvenirs qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier, elle venait de tout lui rappeler.

Elle allait lui payer…..

ELLE ALLAIT LUI PAYER !

La femme serra le poing dans la boue fraîche et argileuse et poussa un cri de rage. Ellone, surprise, eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que déjà Gina s'était jeté sur elle et lui serrait le poignet. Sans trop de difficulté elle souleva Ellone et la fit tournoyer au-dessus d'elle comme une vulgaire toupie avant de la projeter violemment contre le mur.

Ellone s'écrasa comme une vulgaire mouche. Elle se releva avec grande difficulté alors que du sang perlait son front déjà mouillé par la boue et la sueur.

Gina s'élança vers sa proie telle une catcheuse à l'assaut, par réflexe la jeune Winhilloise croisa ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, après tout même si elle essayait de fuir, Gina la rattraperait.

Elle aurait dû l'assommer pendant qu'elle était encore dans les vapes . La respiration d'Ellone se faisait de moins en moins sûre, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que la tempête passe.

Gina courait à vive allure tout en poussant un cri de hyène déchaînée et percuta Ellone de plein fouet. Elle avait tellement hurlé et forcer que le haut de son maillot avait cédé, laissant apparaître ses seins nues face à un public déchaîné plus que jamais.

Ellone, elle, était à moitié consciente car la douleur la paralysait d'autant plus que Gina essayait à présent de l'étrangler.

La foule en délire criait « CREVE, CREVE , CREVE , CREVE, CREVE ! »

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Ellone dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle murmura à son assaillante :

« Gi….Gina, ne fais pas comme moi…Montre qu'une femme peut vivre….sans….sans s'encombrer d'un homme »

Puis elle s'évanouit pour de bon.

Gina semblait perdue et bizzarement se mit à crier « NON ! » à s'en arracher les poumons, et tout en reculant en arrière se cogna contre le mur et en perdit connaissance à son tour.

Le Boss semblait en colère, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de descendre cette pouffiasse et de remettre la foule sur pied.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et tira une balle dans le cœur de la femme qui s'effondra sur le sol, morte.

Lorsque Ellone se réveilla, elle chercha Gina des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Seule une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Hey, suis moi. Le Boss veut que tu t'habilles et que tu ailles le voir après.

Où est Gina ? demanda la Winhilloise.

elle doit servir de viande pour rats maintenant. Allez magne-toi ! »

Ellone le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Puis arrivé là, il dit

« -Allez, dépêche toi de t'habiller

Mais je ne vais pas me changer alors que je suis sale !

Rho…prends une douche ! »

Puis la marchande fleurs regarda le terroriste fixement, celui-ci demanda :

« - Quoi ! j'ai quelque chose de travers ?

Je ne vais pas me doucher devant vous.

Bon ça va…j'attends devant la porte. »

Puis il partit en fermant la porte. Ellone se précipita vers les douche en essayant de se laver le plus rapidement possible, elle avait une idée…

De son côté, Seifer se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que cette folle de Gina se percute elle-même contre le mur bétonné. De plus il avait bien remarqué qu'Ellone fut amenée. Et, après silence radio, l'image fut coupée.

Il entendu alors les pas du tortionnaire qui pénétra ensuite dans la pièce en disant :

« je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? »

Seifer baissa la tête et ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait résister à la torture qu'on allait lui infliger…

L'eau qui allait dans les égouts était bouseuse et sanglante. Mais ça Ellone s'en fichait car désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête, et pour cela elle n'hésiterai pas à faire fi de tout le reste. Elle laissait toujours couler l'eau pour que le garde croit qu'elle n'ait toujours pas fini sa douche et s'habilla aussitôt (les vêtements qu'elle porte toujours ) en ne s'attachant pas trop aux blessures et aux hématomes présents sur tout son corps. Puis elle remarqua que la veste et la gunblade de Seifer étaient là.

Seifer…je ne l'ai toujours pas vu… pensa t-elle.

Sans réfléchir elle endossa la veste de son compagnon et prit Hyperion de ses deux mains, tout en se rappelant de son plan : couper le courant. Après quelques brèves et rapides recherches, elle trouva le disjoncteur au fond d'une petite pièce.

c'est bien ma veine aujourd'hui ! se dit la jeune femme en tapant de toute ses force contre le gros bouton rouge et le courant s'éteignit aussitôt.

Le terroriste cria alors :

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Puis il entra dans les vestiaires et fut tout de suite assommé par le long manche de la Gunblade qu'Ellone portait. Elle-même était étonnée de cette violence soudaine dont elle était la cause, aurait-elle été influencée par Seifer ?

Malgré l'obscurité et les bruits précipités des soldats, Ellone courut à toute allure dans les couloirs déambulants.

°

Alors que le tortionnaire se faisait un malin plaisir à baisser encore et encore les leviers électrisés devant un Seifer fatigué et lassé par toute cette torture et cette moquerie, le courant ne fut plus.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose le frapper de plein fouet au visage, apparemmment le dos de la chaise sur laquelle l'ex-SeeD était assis, ce dernier ayant profité de ce moment d'obscurité totale. Avec grande dextérité il parvint à détacher les liens et frapper son bourreau pour l'assommer. Grâce à l'entraînement qu'il avait subi à la BGU, il était capable de se déplacer sans trop de mal dans un QG en pénombre. Après avoir déambulé dans plusieurs couloirs et en évitant pas mal de garde, Seifer percuta quelque chose qui se déplaçait vite. Il entendit alors un « Aieuh ! » et à cet instant là la lumière se ralluma et s'éteignit tout de suite. Néanmoins Seifer put reconnaître Ellone.

« - Ellone !

Hein ? Que… ? Seifer ?

Bon, pas le temps de discuter, suis-moi et file moi mes affaires. »

Seifer enfila alors sa veste et rangea sa Gunblade dans le fourreau prévu pour. Il prit la main (ou plutôt le poignet) de la Winhilloise et courut dans le QG. Il essayait de trouver le plus rapidement une sortie ou quoi que ce soit or il devait se dépêcher car la lumière, même si elle était brève, revenait souvent signe comme quoi ces enfoirés étaient en train de rétablir le courant. Ellone, elle, avait perdu son étrange confiance en elle de tout à l'heure, sûrement à cause du fait qu'elle avait retrouvé Seifer.

Puis il s'arrêtèrent dans une salle complètement noire et là, les deux partenaires restaient dans le mystère total.

C'est alors que la lumière fut, après quelques secondes de silence et là…surprise ! Ils étaient encerclés par les terroristes !

Apparemment ils étaient dans une sorte de dépôt immense.

Puis quelqu'un avança et dit :

« Je crois que votre escapade s'arrête là. »

C'était le boss de Kannibal Cross.


	10. chapitre 10 : la bataille finale

**Chapitre 10 : la bataille finale**

Quelqu'un arriva et dit : 

« Je crois que votre escapade s'arrête là. »

C'était le boss de Kannibal Cross.

Un homme d'un certain âge mais plutôt robuste, bien qu'assez trapu et d'une corpulence étonnante, il avait des traits durs et tirés, rendant son visage si laid encore plus sombre et plus méprisant, une cicatrice traversait le coin gauche de ses lèvres gonflées.

Il tenait de sa main droite un flingue, et dedans sa main gauche un cigare fumant.

Le Boss.

Celui tant redouté.

Seifer s'était instinctivement placé devant Ellone par rapport au Boss, bien que cette action soit inutile, vu qu'ils étaient encerclés.

D'un geste machinal et devenu très courant, il sortit sa Gunblade avec assurance malgré la situation, cette fois il était bien décidé à en finir, car tout se jouerai sur cet ultime combat, il n'y avait plus rien à perdre.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire narquois s'affichait sur ses lèvres et une lueur démentielle traversait les yeux clairs de Seifer qui maintenant avait bien l'air d'un fou. Quitte à se battre pour la dernière fois, autant que ça soit dans l'honneur.

Le blond, dans une prise ultime de confiance en lui et avec un sang froid hors du commun, pointa sa Gunblade vers le Boss et rejeta la tête en arrière avec dédain.

« Voyez-vous ça, le chef des Kannibal Cross en personne…ça me ferait presque trembler…enfin passons, tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'en ai bavé pas mal ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont d'exceptionnel ces putains de fleurs, si vous êtes pas capable de vous procurer des armes à cause d'un simple type comme moi, vous êtes pas digne de porter votre nom ! On a déjà vu un gang qui n'arrivait pas à mener son projet à cause d'une simple personne ? A moins que je vous ai vraiment surrestimés…Mais dans ces cas là, zêtes vraiment des merdes les gars ! En même temps avec une tronche pareille, je comprends pourquoi t'as eu du mal, tu parles d'un Boss… »

Seifer venait de finir son monologue, bizarrement il se sentait soulagé d'un poids. Ellone avait les yeux grand ouvert et on pouvait l'entendre chuchoté « mon dieu ! ».

L'assemblé qui s'était tût commençait à lancer des insultes ici et là et s'apprêtaient apparemment à faire feu sur le blond.

Le Boss en personne était tellement énervé de ces provocations insensées qu'il en écrasa son cigare dans sa main. Néanmoins il fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes .

« - Laissez moi faire, je m'en occupe…dit-il simplement

Intérressant, poursuivit Seifer en passant une main sur son arme.

Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais balancé au fond de l'océan.

Ah ouai ? Ca te plairait hein ?

Connard ! »

Seifer éclata d'un rire sardonique qui résonna dans l'immense pièce. Ellone ne reconnaissait plus du tout son partenaire, elle recula de quelques pas.

Cette fois il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir, il pourrait bien tous les tuer sans pitié, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps déjà…Un silence lourd et pesant régnait à présent, Seifer et son adversaire étaient face à face.

Ce dernier avait jeté son arme pour sortir deux grandes lames qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains. Il avait enlevé sa jaquette pour se retrouver dans une tenue plus à l'aise, une sorte de chemise à manche courte et assez ample de couleur kaki.

Dans un élan de férocité, il fonça sur Seifer, les lames tendues vers l'avant comme un tigre jaillirait ses griffes. Ce dernier les arrêta avec sa Gunblade dans un crissement profondément atroce. Mais le Boss ne démordait pas et fonça de plus belle encore, avec une maîtrise parfaite et totale de ses armes. Seifer avait pour la plus part, esquivé les coups mais la lame gauche avait tout de même effleuré sa joue d'où le sang coulait à présent.

« - C'est de la folie…Tu espères me tuer ? Et alors tu y gagnerai quoi ! Ils se jetteraient tous sur toi et tu mettraient en charpie ! lança le Boss en désignant l'assemblée.

C'est peut être de la folie…mais de toutes manières, je n'ai plus le choix ! YAH ! »

Le blond chargea son adversaire mais son coup de Gunblade fut dévié par ce dernier qui lui embroncha les jambes pour le faire tomber. En un rien de temps, Seifer s'était retrouvé à terre sans rien comprendre.

« - Que sais-tu du combat pauvre fou ! Tu 'es qu'un jeunot qui se croit tout permis parce qu'il tient une arme !

Tu parles trop, le vieux… » Répondit Seifer en se relevant et en essuyant son front mouillé de sueur. Puis il finit par enlever sa veste et la déposer sur le coin, en débardeur, il serait beaucoup plus à l'aise.

« Pff ! tu penses que ça va arranger quelque chose ! » lança le Boss en dévoilant ses dents grises.

Puis Seifer, qui avait placé sa Gunblade sur son épaule, tendit sa main libre en avant et dit signe au Boss de s'approcher, tout en le provoquant (vous savez, comme il fait souvent )

« Allez connard ! VIENS TATER DU SEIFER ! »

Le Boss hurla alors et fonça sur le Balambien.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient durant de longues minutes qui paraissaient interminables pour les deux combattants.

Des gouttes de sang et de sueur s'envolaient et venaient s'écraser sur le sol, lors de cette tumultueuse bataille.

Par chance, Seifer toucha son adversaire à l'épaule, celui-ci en lâcha sa lame qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit fort et métallique.

L'ex-SeeD prit alors la parole haut et fort :

« Alors, il se débrouille plutôt bien le jeunot, non ? A moins que ce soit toi qui ne soit trop vieux ! »

Le Boss qui était tombé à genoux essaya de se relever pour faire taire son adversaire, mais ce dernier lui écrasa la main qui craqua sous le poid et fit hurler de douleur le Boss.

« Hé ! J't'ai dit de te relever ? »

Puis il se mit à lécher sa Gunblade ensanglantée, tel un assassin maniaque toujours en manque de sang.

Son sourire, plus que démoniaque, était effrayant à un point qu'Ellone n'osait plus regarder.

Alors que le Boss s'apprêtait à répondre à Seifer, ce dernier qui voulut prolonger le combat et la souffrance, trancha le bras de son adversaire sans ménagements, ainsi il serait à sa merci.

Ellone se mit alors à hurler à plein poumon en même temps que le Boss hurlait de douleur. Seifer, plus sadique et bestial que jamais, éclata d'un rire carnassier . Il prit le bras gisant au sol et dit à sa victime d'un ton sournois :

« Tu veux un coup de main ? Tiens ! »

Et il lui balança son bras tout en continuant de rire.

Les types ne pouvaient plus rester comme ça sans rien faire, aussi, ils se ruèrent tous sur Seifer, qui ne se priva pas pour faire un carnage et les éliminer comme bon lui semblait.

Mais comme ils étaient trop nombreux et qu'ils finiraient bien par le tuer, il préféra prendre la fuite.

Il attrapa donc la jeune fille en pleurs au passage et courut vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir, les autres s'entretuaient alors que les deux détenus prenaient déjà la fuite. Ils coururent dans un très long couloir alors que tout les autres commençaient à leur courir après.

Mais le seul problème était que Seifer ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la sortie de secours, alors que les gardes oui. De plus, il ne savait pas où se maudit QG était bâti et cela poserait un gros problème pour la suite de son escapade.

Ellone, elle, était dépassée par les émotions et se contentait de courir le plus vite possible. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une cage d'escalier. Seifer hésita un moment puis il décida de monter. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se ruaient vers les étages, le courant se rétablit, un peu comme la dernière fois. Ainsi, les deux fuyards furent rapidement retrouvés par les hommes de main des K.C. Ces derniers étaient armés d'une mitraillette. Le Balambien cria à Ellone en dévalant les escaliers :

« Baisse-toi ! »

Mais la Winhilloise qui fut surprise par l'attaque des terroristes en rata une marche et tomba. De son côté Seifer sentit qu'Ellone chutait et donc s'arrêta lui aussi. Il ne parla pas ni ne jura en voyant que la jeune fille s'était évanouie…Il la prit alors grossièrement sur son dos (du moins de la manière la moins élégante possible) et continua son chemin à travers les étages qui se voulaient interminables. Mais finalement, il arriva devant une porte dont un flux de lumière naturelle se trouvait à l'encadrement.

Enfin, la sortie ! pensa t-il.

Il l'ouvrit avec son pied d'une manière très barbare (ses mains étant occupées à porter Ellone ) et cligna des yeux en voyant une lumière solaire éblouissante. Il remarqua alors très vite qu'il se trouvait sur le toit d'une sorte de plate-forme building. Puis il se dirigea vers le bord et là…

…De la flotte. De la mer partout.

Une île !

Et merde !

Il déposa Ellone derrière une bombonne géante, et essaya de la ranimer en lui tapotant les joues.

« Eh Ellone , réveille toi ! Réveille toi putain ! Ellone, allez ! »

Celle-ci émergea lentement de sa convalescence et cligna des yeux.

« Allez bouge toi ! » Poursuivit-il en lui secouant les épaules.

Il se prépara à lui mettre une grande baffe dans la geule mais un terroriste le rappela :

« Hey le mercenaire ! Si t'es si fort que ça, montre toi ! »

Puis il tira une rafale en l'air, ce qui fit s'éveiller Ellone en sursaut.

« Allez tire toi de ton trou à rats et viens te battre si t'es un homme ! » répéta le garde tout en essayant de les retrouver. Mais l'homme en question était trop occupé à remettre Ellone sur pieds. Car cette marchande de fleurs était une vraie tête de mule quand elle le voulait !

Finalement le garde les retrouva, mais le balambien dégaina sa Gunblade et porta un coup mortel à son adversaire ce qui déchira un cri d'horreur de la part d'Ellone. Un coup morte, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais le blessé n'était pas vraiment mort et ayant laissé sa main sur la gâchette , de ses dernières forces il tira un coup sur l'énorme bombonne. Un liquide s'échappa tandis que Seifer reculait, et à voir la tête des terroristes qui les avait rejoint, ce n'était pas de l'eau mais quelque chose d'acide. De plus des caisses (d'explosifs ?) prirent feu ce qui donna à l'ambiance un côté plus chaotique que jamais.

Certains terroristes étaient rongés par cet acide et n'avaient plus qu'une seule solution : sauter dans l'eau s'ils le pouvaient ! Bref, tout le bâtiment était voué rapidement à disparaître. Seifer attrapa Ellone et lui cria :

« Accroche-toi ! »

Puis il courut vers le rebord de la plate-forme à vive allure et là…..il sauta dans le vide en tenant fermement sa compagne. Et s'ensuit une chute libre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres digne d'un film hollywoodien pour nos deux héros. Alors qu'ils tombaient ( imaginez au ralentit, ça donne plus d'effets ) la veste de Seifer flottait de toute part dans l'air alors que derrière eux se produisait la plus grande explosion jamais vue de leur vie. Les étages s'effondraient et le Q.G prenait feu, les autres n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de sauter dans l'eau eux aussi, s'ils tenaient à rester en vie.

L'instant voltige s'arrêta par un grand « plouf » dans la mer, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Seifer lâcha Ellone sous l'effet de la pression. Evidemment celui-ci remonta vite à la surface et commença à chercher Ellone des yeux. Cette dernière remonta aussi, les yeux fermés et une main tenant son nez.

Le blond regarda ensuite autour de lui et par chance, une base aérienne se trouvait à l'horizon.

« Suis-moi ! »

Il commença à nager suivit de près par une Ellone plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle se retourna un moment pour regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière elle : le QG était quasiment en flammes et une gigantesque explosion se produisit à nouveau, ce qui effondra totalement la bâtisse dont plusieurs débris s'envolèrent, notamment des petits cailloux qui atterrirent tout près d'elle, elle se dépêcha alors de rejoindre son partenaire. La base paraissait abandonnée car des lianes l'encombraient mais pourtant la teinture grise métallique et récente prouvait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Seifer s'agrippa sur un des tréteaux et tendit sa main gantée et ruisselante. Ellone s'y agrippa et ensemble, pénétrèrent dans la base. Celui-ci remarqua que plusieurs canadairs et autres moyens de transports maritimes étaient présents.

Il se dirigea alors vers un canadair vert militaire et ouvrit la portière. Quelle imprudence de ne pas les avoir verrouillé ! Mais quelle chance surtout !

« - Allez viens.

Hé ! ne me dit pas que tu sais piloter ce genre de trucs ?

Ne discute pas, monte ! répondit-il »

Puis elle s'aggripa et monta à bord de l'engin et prit place près du cockpit où Seifer s'était installé après avoir déposé sa veste sur un autre siège pour être plus à l'aise. Puis il alluma le contact en se souvenant brièvement des cours de pilotages lorsqu'il avait 14 ans à la BGU et dont Squall montrait ses merveilleuses prouesses devant l'éducateur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler de tout ça ! Il tira sur l'accélérateur et l'avion bougea pour après plusieurs mètres, décoller.

Alors que l'avion semblait prendre de l'altitude Ellone demanda :

« - Où va t-on ?

Sur la terre ferme » répondit-il.

Puis l'ex-SeeD décrocha le combiné d'un appareil de communication qui se trouvait sur le tableau de bord et le tendit à Ellone :

« Appelle ton oncle et demande-lui les coordonnées d'où il se trouve. »


	11. prologue

**Epilogue**

_C'était le laboratoire de Deep sea, ce fameux Q.G. Ils auraient bien dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. _

_Cette base perdue au milieu de l'océan…Elle n'existe plus désormais._

_Le canadair s'était posé sur la terre ferme faisant voler ici et là, la poussière rouge que constituait le sol d'Esthar…_

_Esthar…_

_Leur mission avait été plutôt réussie finalement, même s'ils avaient bien failli y laisser leur vie. Seifer retrouverai ses biens et sa liberté._

_Une voiture noire les attendait, un homme aux cheveux longs et avec des lunettes de soleil en descendit…Laguna n'avait pas changé…_

…_Il prit sa nièce dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir quelques larmes…Toujours aussi pleurnicharde cette Ellone…_

_« Alors, tu vas rentrer chez toi à Balamb ? »_

………………

_« Oui »…._

………

…_Ellone baissa le regard…_

……

… _« merci Seifer…_

…_merci pour tout. »_

…Seifer leva les yeux au ciel face à la gratitude de la jeune fille. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_« ce n'était pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça. »_

…

…_.Et sur ces mots il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, c'en était assez pour la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas sérieux…_

…_Seifer se retourna face au soleil couchant, de telle_

_sorte que l'on appercevait uniquement sa grande silhouette…_

…_Et alors Ellone put entendre ce dernier mot résonner dans ses oreilles :_

………_Adieu…………_

« Quel homme étrange… » lança Laguna.

_« C'est vrai… » répondit Ellone._

…_Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire Adieu Seifer car je l'ai vu tu sais…_

…_je l'ai vu…_

…_qu'un jour…_

…_un jour…_

…_nous nous retrouverons._

**Les fleurs infernales, FIN.**

**Voualou ! la première partie achevée ! Si cette fanfic vous a plu n'hésitez pas à lire la suite qui sera publiée prochainement **

_**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant et ça nous fait très plaisir **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu jusqu'au bout, à ceux qui nous ont soutenus, et merci encore pour vos reviews qui nous ont beaucoup fait plaisir !**_

_**On compte sur vous pour que vous lisiez la suite ! Vive Seifer et Ellone !**_

_**Seri-Kuri-Combi !**_

ellonedewinhillhotmail.fr

seiferdebalambhotmail.fr


End file.
